Zombies!
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: This is when the undead come back to life and attack the living. It's night time when the warning spread and the undead come to Domino for fresh meat. COMPLETE
1. The Warning

_Zombies!_

Yu-Gi-Oh 

A/N: I was walking through my house getting a sandwich when the idea came to me. Plus, I've seen all of the zombie movies I know and let those ideas run wild. Also, a fanfic titled Zombies by Kenoko Cain gave me the idea. Thanks Kenoko! This story is going to have cussing and blood/gore. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the crazy ideas that come into my head. Yamis have their own bodies. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter One: The Warning

Seto Kaiba sat at the couch typing away at his laptop, listening to the TV for background noise. His brother was watching a program but left the room after it finished. Seto looked at the clock above the TV and saw that it was 7:30 at night and that his brother should be going to bed real soon. Closing his laptop, Seto stood up and stretched. He walked to the kitchen and started to make himself a sandwich.

From the living room, the TV show that was currently on had started to play the credit music when a shrill extended beep stopped it. Seto heard the beep and popped his head from around the corner to look at the TV. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an urgent report," a deep man's voice said. Seto rolled his eyes and went back to his sandwich. A female appeared on screen wearing a dark blue dress suit and looked nervous for some reason. "Officials say that the death toll is rising higher than that of the attack of 9/11 in America. Reports have been made, _click_, that the wounded have been feeling, _click_, pains in the head region and _click._" Seto held the remote flipping through the channels trying to figure out why the same thing was on every station. Finally giving up, he turned off the TV and finished eating his ham and turkey sandwich.

"Seto?" he heard. Seto looked to the source of the voice and saw his little brother standing at the living room doorway with a scared look on his face. "Seto, did you watch that?" Mokuba asked walking to his brother.

Seto shook his head. He never watched the news unless it had something important on it like politics. He figured that the broadcast was a commercial being played at the same time on different channels. He had seen it done before when a horror movie was coming out so it didn't faze him. "Mokuba, it was probably a movie advertisement. Now go to bed."

Both Kaiba brothers went up the stairs to Mokuba's messy room. Mokuba had changed into his pajamas earlier so he crawled into bed. Seto pulled the sheets up to his little brother's chin and turn to leave the room. "Seto?" Seto stopped at the doorway and turned to see the preteen. "Are zombies real?" he asked looking very scared.

Seto looked surprised that his little brother would be asking such a ridiculous question. "Mokuba, you know that they aren't real," he said as he went over and sat at the foot of Mokuba's bed. "The dead just don't start coming to life. The brain is completely dead so it wouldn't have enough capacity to tell the body to stand up and eat the flesh of the living. I think that you've been watching to many horror movies with Wheeler again," Seto said with a sigh.

"Have not. The lady on the TV said that the dead were somehow coming back to life and were attacking the living. I'm scared, I don't want to be eaten alive by dead things," Mokuba said as he sat up and hugged his brother tightly.

"Mokuba, there are no such things as zombies. You know that too. Besides, you shouldn't always believe what you see on TV, it'll give you nightmares," Seto said as he hugged his brother back and covered him up. "Now go to sleep squirt. You need it," he said standing up with a smile. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at his older brother then laughed when Seto did the same thing. Seto flipped off the light and shut his brother's bedroom door. He walked down the hallway and entered his room. He took off his clothes and went to bed himself.

----------------------------

At Kame Turtle Game Shop…

Yugi Moto was doing his homework and listening to his stereo when the same announcement came up. Yugi didn't even listen to what the person was saying so he tuned it out as he worked on a math problem. Yami was sitting on his bed above Yugi's, also doing his homework but it was literature instead of math. Yami stopped working on his assignment and looked at the stereo with wonderment.

As soon as the report was finished, Yami looked at his hikari and closed his textbook. "Yugi, what was the stereo talking about?" Yami asked as he climbed down to sit on Yugi's bed.

"Hm, what?" Yugi asked looking up from his work. "What did you say Yami?" Yugi had closed his notebook and placed his pencil on it thinking that he could just finish his work sometime in class before he had to turn it in.

Yami looked back at the stereo that was playing Papercut by Linkin Park. "I asked what the person was talking about. He said that the dead was rising and attacking the living," Yami said with a little concern in his voice.

Yugi looked thoughtful. "Well, it could've been a horror movie or it was telling the truth. The dead rising back to life though, I doubt it. Zombies don't exist and everyone knows that," he said after a while.

Yami looked a little scared. "Yugi, what if it was telling the truth?"

Yugi laughed and stood up. "Well, then we should be sure that no zombies enter the shop and start to eat us," he said walking down to the shop. Yami looked really scared at the moment and ran to where Yugi was but couldn't find his hikari.

Yami was really scared and was walking down the hallway very slowly. "Yugi? Yugi where are you?" he whispered as he looked for his hikari. Something grabbed his arm and moaned loudly. Yami screamed and shut his eyes tightly.

He heard laughter and opened up his eyes to see Yugi on the ground holding his sides and crying. "You……… you should've……. seen your face! You nearly wet yourself!" Yugi said in between the laughter. Yugi laughed as he tried to breathe. Yami blushed at being scared.

"That wasn't funny Yugi. You scared the shit out of me," Yami said picking up his hikari.

Yugi wiped his eyes and continued to smile. "Yeah but it was the perfect opportunity and I couldn't pass it up. Sorry Yami," Yugi said as he went into the shop and locked the door. "Grandpa needs to get home soon. Why did he have to go to Egypt and see Professor Hawkins anyway?" he complained.

Yami shrugged and checked the windows. Turning to see Yugi type in the security code, Yami felt safer knowing that the alarm would go off if zombies did attack.

A/N: I know, I made Yami scared of zombies but still the story will get better. I promise.


	2. The Night Continues

Chapter Two: The Night Continues

A/N: I have the whole gang in it but not everyone survive. Just a forewarning.

Ryou Bakura had just finished cleaning the kitchen from cooking dinner when Bakura had dragged Ryou to watch the TV. "People are being ripped apart and eaten, watch!" Bakura said with a huge smile on his face. Ryou saw a guy fall to the ground and get ripped apart by five zombies. One zombie had ripped off one of the arms and ate the end of it, its face being smeared with the blood that was being squirted out. Another was pulling out organs and eating them while fighting off another zombie for them. Ryou couldn't watch anymore or else his dinner was going to come back.

"Is this some kind of movie Bakura? The effects look so real," Ryou asked as he put the TV on mute so he wouldn't have to hear the moans of the zombies and the gurgling screams of their victims.

Bakura looked at his hikari and grinned. "Nope. This is what's happening right now in Tokyo. Isn't it awesome?" the tomb robber cackled as he continued to watch the screen with interest. Ryou shuddered and immediately locked the windows and doors in his apartment. "Hikari, what are you doing?" Bakura asked turning his attention away from the screen for a split second.

Ryou quickly shut the curtains to his living room and sat next to the couch with his back pressed firmly against it. "I don't like zombies and I think that they are disgusting," Ryou said as he closed his eyes tightly to quit watching the mute screen.

Bakura laughed and turned the sound back on. "The surrounding cities around Tokyo are to be warned. The attacks are multiplying and are spreading faster than wildfire," a news anchor said when the visual of the attacking zombies had stopped playing. Someone whispered something in his ear and the anchor turned back to the cameras. "I've just been informed that we are going off the air. At the bottom of your screen there should be," and at that moment gunshots were being fired and a zombie attacked the news anchor. The anchor screamed a blood-curdling scream and started to twitch as the zombie ripped his head off.

"COOL!" Bakura cried out as he stood up suddenly. A huge grin was on his face and he cackled. Ryou grabbed a blanket and covered his head. "Did you see that? That was so cool! We should've recorded that!" Bakura said as he picked up the phone and dialed Malik Ishtar's number.

-----------------------

At the Ishtar Residence…

Malik and Marik were watching the news at the same time and both had a huge grin on their faces. At that moment the phone rang. Malik picked it up and answered.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" he heard. Malik grinned and motioned to Marik to mute the loud TV at that moment.

"Yeah we saw it! Oh my Ra, we should've recorded it. It was so cool, his head came off! That was hilarious!" the tomb keeper said with the biggest smile that Marik had ever seen.

At that moment, Ishizu walked down the stairs, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "For my little brother and permanent guest, keep that goddamn noise down or I'll shove that TV up your asses faster than you can say 'Oh my Ra,'" she said to Malik and his yami. Both of them suddenly felt scared of the Egyptian witch and nodded. Ishizu looked at the TV and rolled her eyes. "And turn that crap off before it gives you both nightmares," she said and went back to her room.

"What the fuck was that?" Bakura said over the phone.

Malik rolled his eyes and opened the curtain a little bit to see a person fall in the street and scream from the fall. "That was my sister. We woke her up again," Malik said as he shut the curtain and ignored the man's screaming. "And some idiot fell in the street and broke his ankle while having a midnight run. Why would someone run in the middle of the night is beyond me. So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Malik asked and Marik grinned at his hikari's plans.

"We're probably staying home if we don't have anything planned. Schools are closed because of this little escapade. Thank the gods for it too," Bakura said as he looked at his scared hikari.

Malik grinned at the thought of having no school. "Well Marik and I were thinking about raiding the stores if it comes here to Domino. You in?" Malik asked his friend.

Bakura grinned and told his hikari. "Ryou says that it's okay, just as long as it's happening. If not then we wait until it does. Do you think that it will come over," the dial toned cut him off.

Malik looked confused. "Bakura? Hey, Bakura are you there? Bakura?" he looked at the phone and hung it up.

Marik looked at the phone in wonderment. "It's not like Bakura to hang up suddenly especially if we were talking about raiding the stores," the yami said as he rested his head on Malik's shoulder.

Malik looked thoughtful and tried to dial Yugi's number but all he heard was that the phones weren't working at that moment and that he should try again later. Marik heard it and began to worry a little. "It could be the apocalypse," he murmured before he sat back down and looked back at the TV. The screen said that the station was off the air. Marik knew that his hikari was thinking the same thing when Malik went upstairs to wake up his sister and guardian.

Malik pounded the doors of his sleeping sister and friend. "Ishizu, Odieon, wake the fuck up. C'mon, we're getting the hell out of this house for the night," Malik said and Odieon's door opened to reveal the sleepy guardian.

"Master Malik, what are you talking about?" Odieon asked through a yawn. Ishizu opened up her door as well and looked at her little brother with annoyance.

Malik jumped at his sister's agitated look. "Get some clothes together and meet us downstairs. We're getting to a safe place," Malik said and ran into his room to pack for himself and his yami.

---------------

At Ryou's apartment…

Ryou heard the dial tone as well and jumped up to something banging against his walls. "FUCK!" Bakura yelled and grabbed his hikari away from the windows. The both of them ran upstairs and Ryou grabbed a couple of shirts and two pairs of pants and shoved them into a duffle bag. Bakura heard the glass break in the kitchen by a zombie and grabbed his hikari again and jumped out of the bedroom window.

"Bakura, what the fuck are you doing?" Ryou yelled as he and his yami jumped on a neighboring rooftop. He looked in his bedroom and a zombie was leaning out of the open window to grab both Ryou and Bakura but it fell out of the window.

Bakura skinned his leg as he grabbed the roof before he was about to fall to the waiting zombies below. Ryou grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "For your information, Ryou, I'm saving your ass before you get eaten by something dead," Bakura said as he grit his teeth and grabbed his wound. Ryou noticed the wound and ripped his sleeve to his stripped shirt and wrapped it around the wounded tomb robber's leg.

A/N: I know, it's a cliffy but I'm still working on the rest of the chapters so forgive me if they are late. Major writer's block so it will take some time.


	3. Narrow Escape

Chapter Three: A Narrow Escape (not for all though)

A/N: I'm glad that you all like it. Anyways, I'm typing this up faster than I am with my other unfinished fanfics. This chapter is bloody, gory and has a ton of undead. Just a warning incase some of you don't like it, (yeah right). Anyways, enjoy.

Joey, Duke, and Tristan were sitting on Joey's couch in his living room playing a racing game on the TV. All three boys weren't aware of their present situation going on outside. So far the undead corpses were spreading to Joey's place, the Domino Mall, Kaiba Mansion, and the Kame Turtle Game Shop. For the past couple of minutes, the boys were arguing about who won the last race when Joey heard something outside.

"Man, shuddup you two," he said to his friends and peered out the window very slowly. As he looked, a person was walking down the road with a limp. "Hey guys, check this out, it's nearly midnight and this guy thinks that he's going to take a midnight walk. Can you believe that?" he asked with his New York/Boston accent dripping with each word he spoke.

Tristan and Duke both looked and saw that Joey was right. "Wow, kudos to Joey for being right," Tristan teased, unaware that Joey was going to clobber him at any moment.

Duke grinned and then noticed the guy's limp. "Dudes, he doesn't look so good, maybe we should take him to the hospital?" Duke asked as he turned away from the window to see Joey and Tristan wrestle.

Joey blinked and let go of Tristan's head and looked back outside. "You right, maybe we should. C'mon let's go see if he needs our help," Joey said and went to his front door to go outside. Duke and Tristan followed closely. Joey nodded to his friends and opened up the door. Joey stepped out and accidentally stepped on a cat's tail. It yowled and scratched his leg to make him release its hurt tail. "Ow, fucking cat scratched me," he complained.

Duke rolled his eyes and went to the man. "Hey dude are you okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on the guy's shoulder. The guy stopped walking and turned to face Duke. Half of his face was torn clean away from him. Duke pulled his hand away and started walking backwards.

"What the hell?" Tristan asked as he watched Duke back away from the half faced man. "Is that a zombie?" he wondered and pulled Duke even further away from the rotting corpse.

The corpse groaned that its meal was being pulled away from him and lunged at the three teenagers. The scattered and Joey felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw another zombie. Joey screamed and struggled against the zombie's gripped. The zombie came in for a bite and was stopped short on account that its head was missing. Tristan pulled his fist away and looked around for Duke.

Duke's arm was grabbed and bitten into. As he screamed in pain, he saw that a big chunk was missing and blood squirted from the wound. The zombie leaned in for another bite, its face and head getting sprayed by the oozing blood. Duke hit the zombie away and cradled his arm close to his chest as his favorite black shirt was bloodied up from the wound. "Fuck, that piece of shit bit me," he shouted to his friends and the three of them fought their way to Duke's car. Joey hopped in the driver's seat and with Duke's bloody keys, started the engine and drove away from their attackers.

Tristan was in the back seat with his friend and ripped part of his shirt in order to bind Duke's wound. "If that piece of shit went any higher, he would've ripped your arm right off. Just be thankful that it didn't, either wise we would be wrapping up more than a forearm," he said as he tied the bandage and started to clean the blood off of his hands on Duke's leather seat.

Duke wiped away the remaining blood of his arm and saw Tristan wipe his hands on the seats. "Stop that, those are brand fucking new seats too," he complained as Joey drove past the Domino Museum. "Hey, isn't that where that's psycho's sister works?" Duke asked as he pointed with his good arm to the surrounding building.

Joey nodded and circled the building once. "Yup and there is no fucking way that I'm going to stop with all of these stiffs around. You want more bites?" he asked as he looked at Duke through the rearview mirror. Duke shook his head. "Thought so. Come on, maybe we can get the others before those freaks get them," Joey said as he shifted gears and sped away from the surrounding building to Yugi's house.

-------------------------

At the Domino Mall…

Mai, Tea and Serenity were all out shopping because Mai is a shopoholic and Tea was bored. Serenity didn't want to have to clean up after her brother and his friends until they were either asleep or gone so she went with her friends to the mall to hang out and shop. None of the girls knew what was going on outside of the doors of the huge mall or what dangers they faced if the hungry undead came after them.

Mai sat down at a table in the food court and set her bags down. "The last time I went power shopping, it was a week ago. Besides, all of the sales hit big for some reason and I'm attracted to the sales," Mai said as she looked through her many bags at her feet.

Tea narrowed her eyes in a sly look. "You mean that you're more attracted to them than you are with Joey?" she asked the blonde. Mai blushed and turned her head slightly to look at a fake tree in the court.

Serenity giggled as she remembered that Mai and Joey were going steady for the past couple of months. "I think that the attraction is even at this moment. Besides, she wouldn't put something like shopping in front of a boy friend, would you?" the innocent girl asked Mai.

Mai ignored every question that was shot to her until she started to blush. Tea couldn't help but laugh as the tall blonde blushed and hid her face. Serenity looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no, I was suppose to be home an hour ago. Joey's going to kill me if I don't get home right now," she said as she picked up her bags. Mai and Tea nodded and left the closing mall.

As the three girls put their bags in Mai's convertible, people two parking spaces down from them were talking about the news. "And then his head was pulled off as if it was a doll's head. The camera screen got bloody and the station went off the air. It happened not too long ago. I think that we had better go somewhere where none of those things get us and we turn out to be like the news anchor or one of them," a teenaged guy said as his friends nodded and drove off.

"What were they talking about?" Tea asked as she hopped in the backseat of the car and waited for her friends to climb in. Mai shrugged and started the car. Serenity climbed in the passenger side and buckled up. Tea looked back at the disappearing car with the teenagers in it. "Maybe they were pulling a prank," she mumbled as Mai backed up and drove out of the parking lot.

Serenity looked scared as she felt the wind go through her hair as Mai was driving. Mai came to a red light and stopped like she was suppose to but saw people with limps, missing arms, legs and chunks torn out of them come close to the car from alleyways, abandoned building and down chaos torn roads. "What the hell? I thought that Halloween wasn't for a couple of months. Do you guys know what's going on?" Mai asked as she tried not to lose her dinner.

The two girls shook their heads and continued to watch the disfigured people as they came closer and closer. None of them realized that the light turned green again and that a zombie was reaching out to grab Tea from the back seat. It slowly reached it hand out and grab her hair and pulled her to the side of the car. Tea gasped as she felt the zombie pull her and screamed when it bite down on her throat, ripping it out.

Serenity turned around and watched in horror as Tea was pulled out of the car and eaten by the zombies. Mai also saw this and was about to get out of the car when a zombie reached for her. "I don't think so, maggot face," she said and drove the car around the group still eating Tea. As she climbed out, the zombies backed away from Tea and came after them. Mai and Serenity both could see Tea's body, her eyes and mouth opened with in shock and her body had bite marks and chunks missing from it. Blood oozing out of her told her friends that she was dead.

Mai saw the zombies come closer and drove away. Serenity looked back and cried. "We have to go back, Tea might still be alive," she said through her tears.

Mai shook her head and also felt her eyes sting with tears. "She's dead, Serenity. Her throat's been ripped out and there is no way that someone can survive that," she said as she passed several more zombies. "We have to find the others and tell them that Tea's dead. Here, try and call Joey. He can call the others and we can meet them all somewhere safe," Mai said handing Serenity the phone.

Serenity dialed her home number but the call didn't go through. "It's not going through," she said as she tried Yugi's number and Ryou's number. Still, the calls wouldn't go through.

Mai gripped the steering wheel hard and drove past the white haired boys apartment. "Looks like they got here too, but I don't see Ryou or Bakura anywhere," Mai mumbled.

Serenity nodded and looked up after something hit her shoulder. "Look there they are. Up on that rooftop," she said pointing to where the tomb robber and his hikari were. Ryou motioned to a one-story home for Mai to drive down there and he and Bakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop to the house.

Mai drove down and waited for her friends to get in her car. Serenity kept watch for anymore of the hungry zombies as Ryou and Bakura jumped from the rooftop to the street below. "Thanks for coming to pick us up," Ryou said and he and Bakura got in the bloody convertible. "What happened here?" Ryou asked as he sat down away from the blood.

Mai hung her head and drove the car away from the zombie infested street. "Tea was killed by those things," Serenity said as she wiped her eyes. Ryou hung his head and Bakura looked to the passing background of chaos and death.

"This thing is spreading faster than wildfire," he said as he saw burning cars and bloodstained roads.

A/N: Okay, except for the Kaiba brothers, everyone knows about the attacking dead. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.


	4. The Group Comes Together

Chapter Four: The Group Coming Together

A/N: SimpleYuGiOhPlan97, it would be really cool if this was turned into a movie. Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm going to be updating this daily if I can finish a chapter a day. Sorry AntiOCguy() and kilnorc I only killed Tea off because she sat in the back seat. Mai couldn't have died off because she was driving but if Serenity was in the back, she would've died instead of Tea. My most sincere apologies. I will include some kick ass zombie scene and it will get really gory then, I promise. Anyways, thank you for reviewing, my faithful reviewers. I really appreciate that you like my story. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

Joey drove Duke's car to the Kame Turtle Game Shop to pick up Yugi and Yami. Neither of the two boys knew what exactly was going on or where the girls were. Joey grit his teeth in rage and worry about his little sister and girlfriend as he waited for Yami to shut the backseat's door.

"Joey, Yami, wait!" they heard. As the group of teenagers turned their head, they saw Malik, his yami, Odieon and a very frightened Ishizu clinging to his back all on motorcycles. Malik stopped his motorcycle and waited for his yami and guardian to do the same to theirs. "Where are you guys going?" the tomb keeper asked the blonde driver.

Ishizu slowly opened one eye as the motorcycle she and Odieon were on stopped next to Malik's. "We're going to find Tea and the others. Hopefully there safe from this," Tristan said as he steeped out of the car for a moment. Marik nodded as he stopped his motorcycle next to his hikari's.

Malik looked at his yami and then back at his friends. "We'll follow you guys because I don't think that there's enough room for all of us to fit in that car," he said with a small smile.

Duke nodded and Joey started the car again. "We're going to a safe place. You guys know where one is?" Yugi asked as Yami watched for anything suspicious.

"The museum," Ishizu said hopefully. She worked there and she hoped that it would be safe enough.

Joey wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. We just came from there. Those things have it surrounded and I don't want to be in a place with dead things inside of it either."

"We could try somewhere with food and shelter. And if we have to wait this thing out, clothing and other essentials," Odieon said and the others nodded.

Malik looked at the blonde. "Have you guys been able to reach anyone?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I tried everyone but the lines are down. Let's just hope that they're safe," he said and climbed in the awaiting car. Tristan followed his friend's suite and also climbed in. Malik and his family started their motorcycles and Ishizu shut her eyes tightly. They all drove off to see if they could find their friends and a place to be safe from the undead things that ate the flesh of the living.

--------------------

At Kaiba Mansion…

Mokuba woke up to his growling stomach and walked to his brother's room. "Seto, I'm hungry," he said as he shook his brother's shoulder. Seto rolled over away from the hungry preteen. Mokuba shook his brother's shoulder again. "Seto, wake up," he said and Seto continued to sleep through his little brother's attempts to wake him up. Mokuba narrowed his eyes and got an idea. "Seto, someone took over the company," he said and Seto shot straight up.

Seto's eyes looked at his little brother. "Say what?" he asked the smiling preteen.

Mokuba shook his head and pulled on his brother's arm. "Seto, I'm hungry," he said as he pulled his brother out of bed so that Seto stood up next to the comfortable bed of his. The teenaged CEO stretched and pulled on some sleep pants. He yawned and walked his little brother to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Rolen, the head of security and Seto's most trusted staff member started to pound on the mansion's door. Seto rolled his eyes and opened it up. "Mr. Kaiba, you need to come with me," Rolen said. Mokuba came up to the front door as well, chewing on his sandwich. "Please sirs, you need to get away from this city," the chief of security panted.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the panting man and then looked at his little brother. "Why should we?" he asked looking back at Rolen with a questioning look. He thought that he heard screams but that might have been from the lack of sleep or he was really tired.

Mokuba looked scared as he also heard the screams and watched Seto let Rolen in. Seto left the two of the and started to walk up stairs. "What are you doing Seto?" he asked his older brother.

Seto looked at Mokuba. "I'm going to change clothes and you are too. If we have to leave the city, then you are also going to change," he said and disappeared behind a wall. Mokuba nodded and followed his brother up stairs and entered his room to change in some blue jeans and a t-shirt. When he came back downstairs, Seto was waiting for his little brother wearing his outfit from Duelist's Kingdom and Rolen still had a worried look on his face.

Rolen looked at the awaiting Kaibas and heard a car crash. All three of them jumped at the sudden noise and ran outside to check it out. A car had exploded next to the gates of the yard leading to the mansion. There weren't any survivors in the crash but the zombies that started to spread to the remaining part of the city, started to feed on the remains of the bodies in the car.

Mokuba looked at the eating zombies and had to lean against a wall to puke his sandwich up from the disgusting site. "Correction Mokuba, zombies do exist," Seto said as he backed away from the gate. Mokuba nodded slowly after looking back up to his brother and followed Seto's example.

Rolen grabbed his head and started to shake in fear. "I told you that you needed to evacuate the city," he said through whimpers. As he went into the limo, the zombies started to pound on the gates to reach the scared trio inside. (A/N: Yes, Seto was scared, who wouldn't be?) Seto grabbed his little brother by the shirt and tossed him in the started limo. As he climbed in himself, the zombies had torn down the gates and were entering the yard. "SHIT!" Rolen screamed as he shut the driver's door and Seto followed his suite. Rolen had driven through the crowd, smashing zombies beneath the wheels and was some were lucky enough to get rammed by the front.

Mokuba cowered in his brother's blue trench coat. "Seto, I'm scared," the preteen said through the fabric. Seto nodded and held his brother close while trying to ignore the "speed bumps" in the road.

Seto looked out one of the windows to see another car filled with people next to them. Two of the passengers had white hair, another had blonde and a redhead was in front. "Rolen get in front of that car and lead them to the curb," Seto said once he was sure that there weren't any undead creatures around.

Rolen nodded and followed his employer's order. The blue car the blonde female was driving stopped right behind the limo on the curb. Mai had stepped out of her car and was going to yell at Rolen but stopped when Seto rolled down his window. "Kaiba, what are you doing?" she asked with a confused look.

"Getting out of this city. You guys aren't going to get far with that convertible, someone might get killed," Seto said as Serenity walked behind the blonde.

Ryou and Bakura also walked up and agreed with Seto's idea. "We should get out of the city but find the others first," Ryou said and the rest nodded. Mokuba opened up his door and let the others in.

"Can we find Joey? The phones aren't working and I'm scared that he might get hurt. Please Kaiba, I want to know if he's okay," Serenity asked the CEO. Seto rolled his eyes and nodded. Rolen pulled away from the curb and drove to Joey's house but couldn't when he saw several zombies. Serenity hid her face when she saw zombies come out of the house covered in blood and some held bloody organs in their rotting hands.

Mokuba looked away from the horrible scene and noticed that Tea wasn't with them. "Where's Tea?" he asked the group. Seto was also wondering about why the cheerful girl wasn't with her friends.

Ryou lowered his head and Mai looked away. Bakura looked up and Mokuba could've sworn that Bakura had a sincere look in his eyes. "She's dead."

A/N: Okay, working on the next chapter, with lots of heads getting shot off.


	5. Finally Together

Chapter Five: Finally Together

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I'm trying to get all of these people to meet up somewhere and get them some weapons. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, it's kinda long.

Joey followed Malik for 15 miles before finally stopping for a moment at a local gas station. "Man, why'd we have to stop here?" Joey asked as he stepped out of the car. His passengers also got out and grouped up with Malik and his family.

Ishizu walked unsteadily to the group as she tried not to fall to her knees in shock from the motorcycle she was sharing with Odieon. "We came here because we needed to stop for a while and fill up the tanks. I don't think that you want to be wandering the streets on foot with those things around," Marik said as he looked at the pumps. Ishizu grabbed her stomach and ran to an outside bathroom to vomit. "That's right, Ishizu doesn't like motorcycles and gets sick when she rides one," he said hitting his forehead. He then ran to her to make sure that she wouldn't get attacked.

Yugi also looked at the pumps then at the store inside the station. "We could get some things while we're here. Besides, we can't go around unarmed, maybe this place has a gun or something," he said as he and Tristan walked to the doors and peered inside the grim stained windows.

Yami looked at Duke with concern. "Are you okay, Duke? You look like shit," Yami said as Duke nodded slowly. He was extremely pale and his once bright green eyes were now dull. Yami looked at the wound and grew even more concerned for his friend. "Let me take a look at that. This place might have a first-aid kit as well," the ancient pharaoh told Duke while removing the bandages. The wound was disgusting with dried blood and it looked green, black, blue and purple in several areas. "Shit, what the hell happened to you?"

Duke looked at his arm at the bite. "One of those things bite me not too long ago and now it's infected. What the fuck did it do to me?" he asked aloud.

Malik looked at the wound as well and cringed. "Hey Yugi, let's check out the store to see if we can get some essentials," Malik suggested and Yugi nodded an agreement. Yami, Duke, and Joey stayed outside while Malik, Yugi and Tristan, went inside to get some things. Odieon went with Marik to protect him and Ishizu.

Joey went to try the pumps and surprisingly, they worked. He grabbed the motorcycles and car and started to pump the gas into them. "Hey Yug, get some gas cans while you're in there. If we run out and there isn't a gas station around, we can fill up the tanks easily," Joey called out to his friend. Yugi nodded and followed Malik and Tristan inside the store.

---------

At the bathrooms…

Marik went over to his hikari's sister and rubbed her back. "You going to be okay, Ishizu?" he asked her softly with concern in his voice. Ishizu nodded and stood up from where she was vomiting. They turned around only to find a zombie walking right beside them. The zombie didn't notice them and continued to walk. Odieon saw the zombie and went behind it to snap its neck. The zombie dropped to the ground and thankfully, there weren't anymore around the bathroom areas.

Ishizu looked at her friend and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Odieon," she whispered and the three of them went back to Joey and the rest.

---------

In the store…

Yugi had passed a candy aisle and had a couple of plastic bags filled with junk food and fruit to feed them for a while until they reached a shelter. Tristan was looking behind the counter for a gun and finally found one. A double-barrel shotgun and a lot of ammo for it as well. (A/N: I don't know the different types of guns so I'll give brief descriptions and let you all use your imagination.) He had also found a pistol and it ammo as well. He stood up and filled a plastic bag with the ammo while putting the guns on the counter. Malik also walked around and saw a knife collection in a glass showcase. A lot of the knives were sharp and some where in their scabbards. Malik had grabbed a plastic bag and broke the glass to grab the knives. He failed to realize that breaking the glass woke up a zombie in the back room.

Yugi went to the drinks and was stuffing his sixth bag with drinks and reached far back, but when he was pulling his hand back to him, something grabbed it and he screamed in shock. Tristan heard the scream and went to his friend with a gun in hand. The zombie had knocked away the shelves of drinks and was on top of Yugi trying to get a hold of the squirming boy to bite into. Yugi struggled against the zombie's strength and saw Tristan hold up a cocked pistol. Yugi pushed the zombie's head up and _BANG_, one of the zombie's eyes was shot out. Blood had squirted out and splattered against the wall. The dead creature fell on top of Yugi and was still. Yugi squirmed out from underneath it and Tristan cocked the gun again and shot the zombie's head again, just to be sure.

Tristan held the gun to the ceiling as he looked at the zombie. "So they go down by a shot to the head," he mumbled and helped Yugi up. "C'mon, I think we got enough stuff for a while," he said and grabbed his bags and some of Yugi's. Tristan walked out of the door and put the bags next to the car's trunk.

Joey looked at his friend and saw the pistol at Tristan's belt in a holder. "You found a gun and ammo. What else did you find?" Joey asked as he filled Marik's motorcycle tank.

Tristan held up the double-barrel shotgun and smiled. "I found this, Malik found some knives, and Yugi's found food and drinks. We have to go back inside though to find a first-aid kit for Duke and we're going to check the back room for more guns," Tristan said and Joey grinned. Yami started to grab Yugi's bags and put them in the trunk. He knew that if he put the bag with the ammo in the trunk, they would be screwed. Marik appeared with Ishizu and Odieon. Malik came out of the store with a bag of knives and Yugi followed with the rest of his bags.

Marik followed his hikari back inside of the store and walked with him to the back room. Malik whistled at the well-organized room. "We have to find a first-aid kit and what ever else we need," he said and started to look in drawers for supplies.

Marik opened up cabinets and smiled. "Looking for something?" he asked aloud and held up a first-aid kit. Malik turned and smiled as well. He went back to the drawers and pulled out some walkie-talkies. They looked around for more things but the only other thing they found was a couple of gas cans.

Tristan walked in and smiled at the tomb keepers. "Good work. Now all we need to do is get out of here to find Serenity and the others," he said and picked up the gas cans that Malik and Marik couldn't carry. Malik spotted some oil, stuffed the oilcans in his cargo pants and walked outside. Tristan handed the gas cans to Joey and helped Yugi with Duke's arm. "Damn bro, this things looks so fucking disgusting," he said as he bounded the arm again and sighed.

Duke suddenly felt sick and ran to a wall to vomit up blood and bile. Ishizu felt sick when she saw that and also went to throw up. Marik followed her and rubbed her back while she puked all over the ground. "What's wrong with Ishizu?" Joey asked.

Marik looked at the blonde and shook his head. "She can't stand motorcycles and vomit. The stuff going on around us she can handle but not those two things. It's nothing, really," Marik assured as Ishizu continued to vomit. Joey nodded and walked next to Ishizu as well. He pulled her hair away from her face while she puked. Joey pitied the Egyptian woman.

Yugi came up and looked at them. "Guys, we're ready to go," he said and Joey and Marik nodded. Duke on the other hand drop to the ground right then and there. Ishizu gasped and hid behind the boys helping her at the moment.

Duke stood back up and Odieon ran to him. Before Odieon could get close, Duke turned around and they all saw a difference in him. His eyes were no longer green but a sick looking blue. Despite the fact that they were blood shot, Duke's skin also turned a disgusting pale color and everyone could see his blue veins through the skin. "Duke?" Yugi asked and Duke looked at Yugi. Duke threw a hiss at the small duelist and lunged at him. Yugi panicked and stood right there. Tristan grab his gun and started to shot but the pistol was out of bullets. Malik grabbed one of his knives and threw it at Duke's arm. The knife hit its target but it didn't stop Duke. The knife was there and Duke didn't seem affected at it at all.

Yami grabbed the shotgun and shot Duke's head. Duke's head exploded, the brain chunks were flying in separate directions and an eyeball landed in front of Ishizu, who screamed. The headless body fell to the ground and blood oozed out of it.

"What the fuck happened to make him act like one of those things?" Yugi asked some time later when they cover the body with a blanket from the store. Yami shook his head at his hikari. Duke wouldn't attack them at all. He was always joking but never actually attack one of them. Something didn't settle right for the ancient pharaoh as he tried to figure it out.

Ishizu was crying into her brother's arms as Malik tried to sooth her. She never knew Duke very well but a death of a friend was still pretty harsh. Joey knelt beside his dead friend and said his goodbyes before he stood up and turned to the awaiting car and motorcycles. To him, Duke was like that annoying cousin that's your best friend but still as annoying as hell. Sure he and Duke fought but it wasn't for something big, more like who was going to have the last cheeseburger from the grill, the last coke, or who got to play the racing game first.

Tristan also said his goodbyes and walked to the cars. The group had one last look at the game inventor and left the bloody scene. Ishizu took his place in the car and they all drove away.

---------

Kaiba's Limo…

Mokuba was in shock over what the tomb robber had just said. "Tea can't be dead. She can't be…" he murmured and buried his head in his brother's coat again. Tea looked out for him like an older sister and was always there for him. Seto looked away from his brother's friends and felt sorry but didn't show it on his face. That bastard of a stepfather taught him that showing emotions was a sign of weakness. Bakura looked outside and even he felt sorry for the once cheerful girl.

Ryou saw that they passed a public bus filled with people and zombies ripping the flesh off of the living. It was a bloody image that he wished he had never seen. Bakura lost his sense of humor in watching people die any more. In fact, he wanted it all to stop. He wanted the killing to stop and life to go back as it used to be but he knew that it would never happen. Tea's dead, his hikari almost got hurt and he was wounded. He knew that life was very different, now that the apocalypse was here.

Seto watched the white haired boys in interest before he turned away. Bakura was showing emotions that were foreign to him and Ryou was quiet but it wouldn't have been the first time that he was quiet. He looked up and saw a stray dog walk through the streets and immediately thought of Wheeler. That dog looked strong and able to survive on its own. Serenity also saw the dog and felt sorry for it. "Poor thing," she whispered, making Mai jump a little from the lack of sounds. Everyone was silent during the ride until they went down a certain street. Three motorcycles had gone in front of them and a car followed. They all saw Joey drive the car and Serenity burst into tears again.

Joey looked over and nearly crashed into a telephone pole because of the sight he saw. His sister and girlfriend were safe and together. "Hold on guys, we're 'bout to make a short stop!" he cried and waited for the motorcyclists to get his jest. Pulling over all of the vehicles let go of their passengers and waited to be started up again. Joey jumped out of the car and ran to his little sister and girlfriend, hugging them both tightly.

Mokuba also ran to his friends but didn't hug them. It would've been very awkward if he did. "Yugi, Joey, you guys are safe," he said as he wiped away some tears. Bakura limped out of the car and Ryou let him lean on him. Together they walked over to the tomb keepers and started to talk about random things that happened so far.

Tristan looked around. "Where's Tea you guys? Wasn't she with you?" he asked the two girls that were hugging on Joey. They both hung their heads and didn't say a word, no one did and Tristan suddenly understood. "I see. Sorry you guys," he mumbled and leaned against the hot car. Rolen stood watch as the group spoke about the death of their loved ones. That was the count of two dead and two wounded but not from the dead creatures.

Seto suddenly heard a moan coming from a dark alley and grabbed a gun from his trench coats inner pocket. He pointed it and waited to see what the thing really was. Tristan held up his fully loaded pistol and Yami did the same with the double-barrel shotgun. Rolen had also held up a gun from the holster and pointed Malik moved his sister to behind him and armed himself incase it came close to him.

The moaning creature came out of the shadows and hissed at the group. Its throat ripped out revealing the damaged tissue and spinal cord of its neck. The bite marks on its arms and legs were dried up and held an ugly sign of infection. The zombie walked closer to the group who all gasped.

Yugi's breath came out in a single word, "Tea?" The zombie paid no mind to him but continued to walk closer to the group. Seto backed up as the dead corpse of Tea came closer to him, reaching out to grab him and eat the flesh of the living teenager. Yugi felt tears running down his cheeks and grabbed Seto's gun out of the CEO's hands. He pointed the gun at Tea's head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. _BANG_ The corpse fell over backwards, never to move again. Yugi handed the gun back to Seto and fell to his knees. Yami saw his hikari cry over the death of his childhood friend and crush.

A/N: I was writing this and started to cry because it was sad near the end. Anyways, I hope that you all review.


	6. The Shelter

Chapter Six: The Shelter

A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews. I enjoyed them very much. Kilnorc, I also like Tea but I had to kill her off, once again, my apologies. My apologies also for not updating this sooner, I had several things to do. Also, Kilnorc, very nice fics, I like! The group found the guns behind the counter of the gas station. Seto was packin' and so was Rolen so there was at least some who was smart enough to have guns on them. Anyways, -pulls out her gun and shots Tea in the head- there, she's taken care of. Sorry Tea. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Wal-Mart. Okay, Kilnorc, this is a dark humor story, if you are into that sort of stuff like I am. Anyways, back to the shit that these poor souls have to deal with.

Yugi hadn't said a word since the death of his crush. He felt bad knowing that he wasn't there to stop her from being killed or being one of the undead creatures that resided in the city. He sat in a car; he didn't care which one and closed his eyes. Everyone had agreed on meeting at Wal-Mart, (A/N: I'll explain in a minute), and stay there until they felt that it was safe enough to go out and live outside in the world again. Seto didn't like the fact the he would be staying in a Wal-Mart because it was cheap compared to what he was used to.

He climbed inside of his limo with his little brother and waited for whoever else was riding with him. Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Tristan rode with Mokuba and his older brother. (A/N: They're in a limo so they have plenty of elbowroom) Malik, Marik and Odieon stuck to their motorcycles and the rest got in Duke's car. Joey drove while Yugi was in the passenger side and the girls were in the back.

Seto still hated Wal-Mart but agreed to stay there because he was outnumbered in that subject. Even Mokuba agreed to the terms. Bakura felt like laughing when he saw Seto's disgusted look on his face when Joey brought up Wal-Mart. Even he agreed to the terms. Wal-Mart did have food, running water, clothing, electricity from a separate generator, furniture, baby supplies, in case one of the girls got pregnant, and guns and ammo galore. Oh that pissed Seto off that Joey was right.

Even Mai agreed that Wal-Mart would be safer than a mall because a mall has too many windows, not enough food and no gun department store at all. Seto hated the fact that not only was the mutt right but so was his harpie of a girlfriend. Rolen had stopped suddenly and got out of the limo. "Mr. Kaiba, I think that you want to see this," he said and pointed to a zombie-infested parking lot of the awaiting Wal-Mart. Seto hit his forehead in the irony.

At that moment the rest had parked beside them and saw the parking lot as well. Joey nearly threw a fit when he saw the parking lot. Zombies were every where and were banging on the unbreakable glass doors, cars that held dead bodies in them, and some were stupid enough to run into poles and the walls. "There's no fucking way that I'm going in there and risk my sister's and girlfriend's life," Joey said as a zombie turned to see him. It moaned and several zombies turned and started to limp towards the group.

Seto rolled his eyes and stared at Joey. "Well mutt, it was your idea to come here, now your turning away? You really are pathetic then aren't you?" Seto challenged.

Joey clinched his fists and nearly threw Seto a punch. "Listen you fucking rich brat, I only came up with the goddamn idea because it seemed like a fucking good idea at the fucking time but apparently I was wrong and you need to get a fucking life, you goddamn son-of-a bitch," Joey shouted and Serenity was in shock that her brother would swear like a sailor. "Now maybe you should distract them so they would go after your ass and we would be safe inside while those pieces of shits eat your no good sorry ass," Joey said turning back to the zombie-infested parking lot.

That gave Seto an idea. "Maybe I should," he mumbled. Yugi looked at Seto with a 'What?' look on his face.

Joey looked at him. "Are you fucking nuts? I only said that to shut your ass up and you're actually going to do that? You are nuts," Joey said.

Bakura laughed at what just happened. "You two are both nuts. I have to admit that Joey's plan is a good idea but who would risk his life for the others?" he asked looking at the group. He couldn't because he was wounded, the girls couldn't because they were scared and he didn't want Ryou to do it either because Ryou was like his brother.

Mokuba hugged his brother's waist. "Don't do it Seto. I don't want you to die," he cried as Seto placed a hand on his shoulder.

Rolen walked over to Seto and place his gun in the teenager's hand. "I'll do it," he said and walked to the zombies. Rolen ignored the calls that the teenagers were giving him and grabbed a zombie. He snapped its neck and that got every zombies attention. "Go, I'll distract them while you all get inside safely," he shouted and ran past several zombies. They all followed him and completely ignored the shouting group.

Seto almost followed his trusted employee when he felt his brother's grip tighten as Rolen was bitten into. "Get the fuck away from them, Rolen! Forget those bastards and get the fuck out of there!" Seto yelled with Joey, Tristan and Yami. Serenity hid her face in her brother's chest while Rolen was pinned to the ground and the zombies eating him alive. They all heard his blood curdling screams and his shaking leg as he slowly died from the bites. The zombies fought over which part of the fallen man they should eat. Several were pushing each other to grab a leg or an arm. Many were too busy eating to notice the group or the fighting zombies. Ryou turned his head and threw up. Bakura looked away and tried to ignore the man's screams.

Joey looked at the zombies and felt sick, but he had to be strong for his little sister and his friends, even though it was a sick sight to see. Mai and Ishizu on the other hand threw up when they saw zombies splitting Rolen's arm in half by each holding two fingers and pulling. Malik and Marik found a path that the zombies had made and started to push the others towards it. "C'mon, we got to get inside or else we would be like him, Duke and Tea. Now let's get the fuck inside now!" Marik screamed at them and the other obliged. Since Mokuba had smaller legs than the others, Seto picked him up by the shirt and carried him inside the building. Yugi was also falling behind until Malik had picked him up on his motorcycle and raced to the, for the moment, clear building.

Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Ryou were trying to open up the doors while Yami, Seto, Mai, (A/C: GO MAI!) and Yugi were shooting zombies. Malik and his yami were too busy helping the boys with the door. Odieon was also busy helping the girls get in the back of the group so they would be safe. A zombie grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the hungry zombies. His arm was ripped off and throat been ripped out. At that moment, Yugi aimed his gun and shot Odieon in between the screaming guardian's eyes. The zombies didn't care that their squirming meal quit moving, just as long as they ate.

Tears flowed from Ishizu's eyes as Joey pulled her inside the awaiting building. They had finally got the door open and started moving inside. Ryou panted and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Bakura was about to do the same thing when a fallen zombie grabbed his wounded leg and bit into it. The blood of the tomb robber oozed out of the wound and was being squirted in the face of the rotting corpse. "Bakura!" Ryou screamed and kicked the zombie away from his yami.

Bakura fell to the ground in pain as Seto shot the zombie. "Fucking dead piece of shit! I fucking hate you goddamn bastards and what you've fucking did to this city!" he yelled and kicked the body outside. He backed into Wal-Mart shooting any zombie that came within three feet of him. Bakura grabbed his leg as he grit his teeth in the pain.

Serenity and Ishizu quickly grabbed him and dragged him away from the closing doors. Everyone relaxed as the final doors shut, locking them inside and the eating dead outside. Bakura screamed for someone to help his leg as he felt sick. Malik got off of his motorcycle with the first aid kit in hand and Yugi also jumped off. He had all of the ammo in his hands and set them next to a scared Mokuba.

Serenity grabbed the first aid kit and was wrapping up Bakura's wound. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked after wiping away the blood on her hands on her blue jeans. Bakura nodded and sat up with a grateful look on his face. "Good, we don't need to lose anyone else to those things outside," she said looking at the dead pounding on the windows. Luckily, the windows were unbreakable and they were safe.

Ryou looked at Bakura and was crying. He didn't want his yami, his brother wannabe, to die. Ryou was actually scared for Bakura's safety than his own. Seto reloaded his gun and walked to a cash register. Joey looked at the teenaged CEO with interest. "What the fuck are you doing?" Seto looked at him with annoyance then back at the store. They all could hear something moving around in the clothes section of the store. Serenity stood up and stood behind Tristan incase anything did jump out.

Malik had grabbed a gun from the bag and followed Seto and Joey to see what the thing inside of the store was. Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Tristan were left to protect the others, the girls and Mokuba were to scared to do a thing, Ryou was helping his yami stand up, Bakura was wounded and the rest………

Joey pointed to a row of clothes and the three boys went down it. They wanted to know what the hell was freaking them out. Malik cocked the shotgun just in case he needed to use the gun. Suddenly, a zombie jumped out and landed on him. "FUCK!" he shouted and pushed the zombie away. The zombie was pissed off that its prey wasn't wounded or dead yet. It lunged again and its head was blown off. Seto lowered his gun and nodded to Malik. Malik checked his bare arms for wounds and found none. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why the fuck are these things here?" The other two shrugged and walked back to the rest.

Ishizu ran to her brother and hugged him. Malik hugged his sister in return and faced his friends. Joey looked at his sister and girlfriend with a smile. "I guess that we stay here until those things either rot or go away," he said.

Seto grunted and rolled his eyes. "It takes a body three years to decompose. There is no fucking way that they are just one day going to disappear and never come back, unless you shot them all but then let's say you run out of bullets. Then what? You still have over a million more of those dead things walking around. Even though I hate to admit it, we might have to stay here," he said.

"So now what?" Yami asked. The same thought was running through everyone's head. Seto shrugged. He didn't know what to do in a Wal-Mart or what was in it. Yugi also shrugged at Yami.

Joey lifted his head and smiled. "Well this place has sleeping supplies and tons of food. We have to at least stay here until we either run out of food or something happens to this place," he said. The others nodded and Ryou helped his limping yami to a chair. Bakura didn't look or feel so good. He felt sick and cold at the same time.

Mai walked with Ishizu and Serenity to a certain aisle and the boys were searching for supplies.

A/N: Okay, I'll leave off right here. I'll get more into detail of being zombie-fied and what happends to them all. Review because I absolutely love to read them. Thanks, faithful reviewers.


	7. The Zombie Info

Chapter Seven: The Zombie Info and Help

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I enjoyed reading them. As I said before, it would be really cool if this fic was turned into a movie! Anyways, to my faithful reviewers, please note that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Wal-Mart or anything that they pick up, watch, or you know, the products that Wal-Mart has. I wish that I did own Yu-Gi-Oh and Wal-Mart because then that would be cool and I could so do a horror movie with the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Your welcome kilnorc for replying to your fics, I thought that they were interesting. Keep up the good work! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, more zombies, more blood, more gore, and A LOT of using guns! Okay this /mind link/ will be used. You'll understand why if you keep reading.

It was at least three hours after the small group had arrived at the Wal-Mart and Seto hated it. He hated everything about the large store. But maybe it was because that going to Wal-Mart was the mutt's idea? He didn't know, nor did he care. He and Mokuba slept on couches next to each other so in case anything happened to the group they were traveling with, they could get out of there.

Bakura didn't feel to good. He felt like he was going to puke and he felt cold at the same time. His skin got lighter, his eyes lost their evil glint and he was losing a lot of strength. Ryou had also noticed it and went to help Bakura. Malik and Ishizu were crying over the fact that their childhood friend/ guardian/ brother wannabe was gone from their lives forever. Marik felt devastated as well but he didn't want to show it because he wanted to be strong for his hikari and Ishizu.

Yugi and Yami were walking around the store to see what all they could live off of. Everyone agreed that Joey had to be grounded from the food aisles. (A/C: LOL) Going through the aisles one by one, the former pharaoh and his hikari estimated how much food could last them. Yugi couldn't think after they got to the third aisle and Yami could count higher than a million, even though he hated to admit it, and he really hated to admit it, they had to get Seto. When the math was done, Seto replied that they would have enough food to last them four years if they consumed it an orderly way. (A/N: He means no snacking)

Malik was sleeping on in a papasan chair, the big kind with a bowl like seat and a big round cushion, and Marik was twirling his Millennium Rod, trying to figure out why the dead was walking in the first place. "Wait a minute," he said. Tea had died because of the zombies but the bites somehow brought her back to life. He looked out the glass doors to see a dead Rolen pounding his body on the glass. Apparently, bites kill you and they bring you back as well. Marik then looked at Bakura. His best friend wasn't looking so good. Bakura's breathing became rasp and his strength was failing him. "Good," Marik said and grabbed what rope he found and tied Bakura up to a pole.

"What the fuck are you doing, Marik? Untie me right now you tanned bastard!" Bakura screamed, making everyone run to the two.

Ryou and Malik looked at their yamis in wonder. "Marik, what are you doing to my yami?" Ryou asked as he tried to untie the ropes.

Marik pulled Ryou away and pushed him to sit on the ground. "I think I know why these things are coming back to life. It has to be from the wounds you get from the from them," Marik said.

Seto looked at Bakura and then at Joey. "Well the mutt got scratched," he said.

Joey looked worried and started to freak out. "But he was scratched by a cat," Tristan said getting in front of the scared blonde.

Marik looked at Joey as well. "Just to be sure, we should tie him up as well," he said handing Seto part of a rope and the two of them tied Joey to a separate pole just in case Bakura was turned and Joey wasn't. Serenity was crying as she wrapped her arms around Joey, trying to convince the others that her brother wasn't a zombie.

Marik sat in front of his dying friend and waited to see the results. Bakura had puked several times and his eyes were no longer brown but not a very tan color. Ryou tried to get near his yami but was stopped either by Marik or Seto. Apparently he also wanted to see the outcome. Bakura's head suddenly slumped over and his chest quit rising and falling in raspy breathes. Marik went over and felt Bakura's wrists for a pulse but far enough not to get bitten or scratched. No pulse, no heartbeats and he was very cold, like ice.

Serenity hid her face and Malik looked away. His best friend was dead and so was Odieon. So far, everyone that they cared about was dead. Bakura's head shot up and tried to bite Marik's arm. Ryou cried as he lifted a pistol. _BANG_ Bakura's body quit moving and lay limp on the ground. He then went over and took Bakura's Millennium Ring off and wore it. Through the sobs, he tried not to think about what he just did.

/Ryou? What the fuck happened/ he heard.

/BAKURA/ Ryou asked as he nearly fell over from the shock of his yami still being alive.

/Damn hikari, lower your voice. What the fuck happened to me and why am I stuck in this Ra forsaken ring, again/

Just before Ryou could say anything, they heard screaming from the back. Mokuba came running to his brother screaming about something in the back. Mai took hold of Mokuba who was shaking like mad and big tears rolling down his face. Seto looked at his little brother and turned away. "Mokuba's just a kid, he shouldn't have seen things like this," he said to no one and at that moment, a janitor came out of a closet carrying what looked like an arm of someone and moved towards them, still eating the bloody arm. Serenity, Ishizu and Mokuba all screamed as Mai fainted and Joey was screaming for someone to untie him. Seto looked at the janitor and shot the head off. Blood went everywhere, on his clothes, in Mai's hair, everywhere.

Ryou let Bakura watch the bloody scene because his stomach couldn't handle it and Bakura laughed his head off, scaring everyone. "Fuck me running. I thought that you were dead Bakura," Malik said as he held his sister.

Bakura grinned at his friend. "I am but thanks to this Ra damned thing, I'm sharing a body with Ryou until I can make myself another one. Besides, he couldn't handle that little scene and let me take over for now," he said and Yami rolled his eyes. Why hadn't he thought of that? He slapped his forehead and shook his head.

Mokuba ran to his brother and sobbed. "I want this all to be a bad dream," he said through the uncontrollable tears. His breathing became short and he soaked Seto's shirt with the big tears. Seto wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him. Nothing he or anyone else do make Mokuba forget all of this. The young innocent boy's mind was forever scarred and can never be the same again.

Ishizu understood what the little boy was going through. She had seen her guardian whom she grew up with all of her life, die right in front of her. It was better that Yugi killed him instead of seeing Odieon as a zombie pounding on the glass. At that moment, the glass broke and the zombies pushed it down.

Serenity quickly tried to untie her brother but couldn't thanks to the double and triple knots that Marik and Seto did. Marik pushed the red head away and unlocked the secret compartment in the Millennium Rod and revealed a knife. With a quick slice, the ropes fell off of Joey and they all ran to the auto shop part of the Wal-Mart. Joey carried his unconscious girlfriend to the part. There were two cars filled with emergency items inside of them and they all got in. Marik started one car and Seto started the other. They drove through the closed gates and crashed through many zombies.

"Fuck!" Tristan shouted. He had slapped his forehead and screamed.

"What?" Seto shouted back as he was trying not to wreck the car.

"That was intense. We have to find a place to rest and where they can't find us," he said climbing over a row of seats and sat in the front.

"You think?" Seto snarled and followed Marik through the crowd of undead to a clearing. Thankfully, they had thought about escaping if the unbreakable glass had failed. They had packed the vehicles with food and other supplies. Thanks to the tomb keeper and his yami, they had walkie-talkies as well.

Marik's voice came over it. "Kaiba, there's a building up ahead with out those things around. Let's stop there for a while," he said and Seto agreed. Besides, his brother was in the other car and was hysterical.

After stopping outside the building, the doors opened and the passengers inside the cars got out. Serenity ran to her brother and Mokuba ran to his. The separation was too great for either groups. After doing a quick search around the building, the yamis and hikaris had made sure that it was clear. No zombies were around and they were safe, for a little while at least.

Rain poured down and it had been a lousy night for everyone. The death toll of the city had reached everyone but them. Around the world, people were trying to survive as well and many states, cities and countries had managed to take back what they lost. The islands just north of Europe had destroyed those who were infected and the walking dead. Many countries didn't see the dead though because the bodies froze before taking a step or uttering a hiss or groan.

Tristan opened up the building's doors and revealed what looked like a warehouse. Inside was empty but it didn't have what they needed, running water, food, or any weapons. At least it was safe. Seto sat on the cold ground and removed his bloodstained coat. Mokuba curled up next to his brother and slept. It was a hard night for the kid and everyone knew it. An innocent child shouldn't have witnessed this at all. Joey felt bad that he let Mokuba watch so many horror movies. He didn't know that Mokuba would one day be horrified by the dangers or the horror in real life. No one knew what caused the dead to rise up and attack. It was an unsolved mystery.

Ishizu fell asleep in between her brother and his yami. Yugi and Yami had also fallen asleep but not before making sure that they would be safe. The rest but Seto and Bakura had fallen asleep. Someone had to stay up and keep watch while the others slept. "It shouldn't have happened. None of this should've happened," Bakura whispered to no one.

Seto looked up. "What are you talking about, Bakura?" he whispered to the tomb robber.

Bakura looked at Seto and said it again. He then lowered his head and listened to the rain pound on the tin roof above them. Seto shook his head and slept. It had been a long night and he was tired.


	8. Training

Chapter Eight: Training

A/N: Hey my faithful reviewers! I know that I took a long time to update the last chapter; I had a lot of things to do. Actually my last tourniquet, Bakura did die but he still had a portion of his spirit in his ring so he was at least safe. Anyways, this chapter will be a lot of feelings told, zombie heads blowing up and of course, GUN USING! This time by people unexpected. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't own the products used in this chapter.

Mokuba woke up and looked around the warehouse. Everyone was asleep and he was the only one up. Wasn't someone supposed to stay up to keep watch? Oh well, it didn't matter to him. He stood up and grabbed a Pop Tart to eat for breakfast. He walked outside and looked around him. No zombies in sight or in earshot. The warehouse was in the middle of a field. Wildflowers were surrounding the building filled with sleeping people and were blowing softly in the wind. The sun shone overhead giving the small boy a warm hug. (A/C: A little sappy, I know)

Mokuba looked around and saw sakura trees in full bloom and remembered that the Cherry Blossom Festival was suppose to go on for a week in Domino but since the city was in ruins by wrecked cars and zombies, there wouldn't be anyone alive to look at the beautiful sight that surrounded the city and in the park.

He walked to a cherry tree and picked a flower and laid it on the ground. Putting his hands together, Mokuba prayed for Tea's, Odieon's and Rolen's souls to be safe where ever they are. A zombie came walking up silently to the praying boy and would've eaten him but Mokuba grabbed a knife that he had taken from Malik and sliced through the zombie's neck, severing the head completely. (A/C: O.o Go Mokuba!)

"Stupid thing. Why are the dead rising and eating people? That's what's freaking me out," he muttered and walked past the corpse. He went back inside and grabbed himself another Pop Tart and ate it as he went out and sat on a dry rock. He started to think that his life would never be the same. His friends were dead, his brother's most trusted employee was dead and he was scarred for life about the dead eating people. Seeing them didn't scare him, it was when they were eating.

Ishizu awoke to Mokuba's footsteps and went outside to the beautiful scenery before the raven-haired child. "Mokuba?" she whispered, careful not to scare him. He turned around and saw the Egyptian witch walk up. Ishizu knelt beside the preteen and held him. "I'm sorry for what you witnessed last night," she said softly.

Mokuba returned the hug and also whispered his apologies. Though neither of them knew why, they stayed that way for an hour. Ishizu finally let go of Mokuba and stood up, her legs were stiff from kneeling but it seemed worth it. Mokuba stood up as well and walked inside the warehouse to find his brother and everyone up and moving about.

Seto looked at his brother and saw blood on his t-shirt. "Mokuba, are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he grabbed his little brother by the shoulders and stared in the little boy's eyes.

"Nothing, I went out to pray and a zombie almost got me. I killed it so don't worry. I wasn't bitten and I was scratched," he said trying to calm his worried brother.

"Honestly Mokuba, you could have warned one of us if you were going somewhere," Tristan said.

Ishizu walked up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He was with me and no harm came to him. He took care of himself though, he doesn't need to be babied that much anymore," she said with a motherly tone of voice. Marik and Malik looked at the lying Egyptian woman in pure shock and started to wonder when she became so motherly.

"If so, why in the world does he have blood on his shirt? He didn't get those last night because he was either around us or running away from those dead things," Seto protested, pointing to his little brother's shirt.

Mokuba sighed and dropped his knife from earlier. "Because a zombie came after me this morning so I killed it. It's still in the front if you want to see it. I chopped off its head and now if somewhere rotting in the sun," the preteen said and everyone was surprised.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Bakura shouted grabbing Mokuba by the shoulders and lifting him off the ground. "How in the world did you do that? Not even a S.W.A.T. member could've done that without getting bitten," he questioned.

Seto was really surprised and went out to see if his little brother was telling the truth. "Holy shit, he was," he mumbled. There in the grass, surrounded by flies was a head and next to it was a decapitated body. "Mokuba, you actually killed something," he said looking at his little brother. Ruffling the boy's hair, Seto sort of felt proud.

Yugi came out and looked around. "Sakura's in bloom," he said pointing to the cherry blossoms. "They were Tea's favorite flowers," he mumbled. Yami came up behind him and placed a hand on his hikari's shoulder.

Joey stretched before loading a couple of blankets in the cars they were driving. "How in the world did those dead things know that we were in Wal-Mart and not in here?" he asked.

Marik and Seto looked at each other with a lost look. Both of them were also confused about that. "Um, maybe they could hear something we couldn't," Tristan said, trying to help out Seto and Marik. Malik nodded his head and looked out to the open field.

"I don't think that they know that we're here," he mumbled and closed his eyes when the wind started to blow again. "Well, we might as well be off. Those things will be here and get us if we stay here for too long."

Mai rolled her eyes and started to pack. Since she was standing right next to a certain blonde, she could tell one thing at that moment. "We all need to shower though because Joey stinks," she said holding her nose and backing away from him, trying to fan the air around her.

"Hey, at least I smell better than those stiffs!" Joey yelled grabbing some clothes and a bar of soap. (A/C: They raided Wal-Mart) "Besides, you have blood in your hair and so you might stink too," he said as he also fanned the air and sprayed some air spray in her direction.

Marik raised an arm and smelled his pit. "Yeah, we all need to bathe cause we STINK!" he yelled and also grabbed some clothes. Ishizu grimaced as she watched her brother do the same thing his yami did. All except for the girls went to bathe; they figured that they might watch the stuff while the boys were gone. Little did they know that the undead were searching for the survivors of Domino City.

A zombie went over to the warehouse quietly and snuck around to catch one of the girls and eat her. The girls chatted while three other zombies came their way. One reached out and caught one of them by their hair. It pulled on the hair and popped of a wig? Serenity screamed a war cry as she chopped off the confused zombie's head. The other girls did the same. "They are almost as stupid as the boys," Mai said causing Ishizu and Serenity to laugh.

The boys ran back still wet from their bath, looking at the laughing girls in confusion. "Seren, are you okay? Why the hell were you screaming?" Joey asked as he grabbed his little sister by the arms. He had a shirt on but it was inside out and backwards. He had on one sock and his other foot was bleeding from the rocks he was running on.

"We're fine Joey. We knew that there would be more so we killed them. No big deal," she said while laughing at the fact that the other guys were just as messed up. Seto was pulling his socks on while hopping on one foot, Marik and his hikari were trying to put on the same shirt and got stuck so they ripped it in half it seemed as they were running. Tristan was hunched over panting because he was running so fast.

"You okay Tristan?" Ishizu asked while trying not to laugh at their funny antics. They were too funny falling all over the place and trying to get dressed at the same time.

"Yeah, just peachy," he muttered. As the boys got dressed properly, the girls decided to try their aim at shooting. Lining up glass bottles and cans, each girl started to shot their guns. _BANG BANG BANG BANG _Each shot was loud but their aim was dead on. Tristan whistled lowly as Serenity shot the glass bottles. Unbeknownst to them, the undead searching for them was attracted to the sounds and went to find where it was coming from.

Ishizu held the shotgun and fired it. _BANG _Even Seto was impressed. The girls knew how to shot guns but the boys on the other hand……. well, the only ones who didn't know how to shot was Malik and Mokuba. As the two of them were shooting, behind the bottles and cans that were being hit, the zombies walking towards the group got the bullets through the head.

"Mokuba, keep both eyes open when shooting," Joey told the preteen. Seto looked at Joey and rolled his eyes. Mokuba took the advice the blonde had given him and _BANG_ another bottle and zombie lost its life to a bullet. "I think that we should quit. We are using way too much bullets and the sound might attract those rotting things over here and I'm not putting my girlfriend and sister in danger," Joey said and the others nodded.

Seto looked at the guns. "If the sound attracts them then we need silencers for the guns," he said holding one up and catching the sun's rays on it, making it glisten. They all nodded and went back to the warehouse.

A/N: Okay, review because I love to read them. Oh and if you want, please give out any advice. Okay. Laters!


	9. Death

Chapter Nine: Death

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I enjoyed them. Kilnorc, if Mokkie was comatose, then Seto would have to carry him all around town because Mokkie would be in a state of shock and apparently he's not so the little boy got over it quick. Either that or he's bottling it up like Seto does with his emotions. And thank you Yami no Kilnorc, I'm thankful that you and your hikari both enjoy my fics. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

As the girls bathed, the boys were packing to leave. Even though the warehouse was safe, it wasn't going to be safe for long. Zombies would follow them and never give up until they were all dead. Bakura had climbed up on the roof top to get a good look in case any zombies came but for his own purposes, he went up there to get a good look on the bathing girls. Unfortunately, the former pharaoh had to go up with him in case Bakura fell asleep or something like that. The former King of Thieves mumbled under his breath as his keen eyes searched the field and woods for any undead. A rabbit hopped in the field, a squirrel was hopping from branch to branch but no signs of the dead creatures.

Serenity and her companions walked back to the guys while drying their hair with towels and gossiping about something. "Glad to see that the female population keeps its news in check," Bakura yelled to the girls.

"Shuddup you stupid freak," Mai shouted. Yami chuckled.

Bakura shot him a dirty look and jumped down to yell at Mai. "Listen here you fucked up harpie, the next time that you ever yell at me and then faint some where, I'm leaving your ass behind. There is no fucking way that we need you fat ass for anything other than fucking!" he shouted causing Serenity to cover her mouth in shock and Ishizu to hold Mai back.

Mai struggled against Ishizu's grip as she reached out and tried to either punch Bakura or rip out his hair. "If it wasn't for that fucking pansy you share a body with, I would rip your head off and feed it to those man eating things!" Mai yelled back.

Bakura ripped Mai out pf Ishizu's grip and punched her in the face. "What the fuck did you just call my hikari? No one may ever call him that especially not a fucking slut like you, you fucking harpie!" he yelled, watching Mai bleed through her nose.

A zombie was attracted by the smell of the blood and came limping out of the woods. It was Rolen. Though he was without arms, he had managed to eat three people, a widowed mother, an old man and an infant. Serenity gasped and helped Mai up. Ishizu and Bakura ran to the warehouse as Serenity was stuck with a broken Mai. Yami had seen the whole thing and was appalled by Bakura's actions. He jumped down from the warehouse and helped Serenity with Mai.

The rest off the guys came running out and looked around. Apparently, Mai's blood had also attracted more zombies. Joey looked at Mai and took her to one of the vehicles as the others started to shot the zombies. A zombie had snuck inside the warehouse through a hole in the floor and wall and limped over to Mai. "FUCK!" she shouted and ran to Joey.

Joey saw that there was a hole in the warehouse wall and that they should all get out of there. "Come on, let's move!" he shouted and they ran to the cars. A zombie grabbed Joey and Marik before they ran off and started to bite them.

Mokuba turned around and saw Joey twitching from the bites. Marik had been fighting of the zombies before one grabbed his arm and ripped it out of the socket. Another had grabbed his leg and ripped it off too. Marik was in excruciating pain before a zombie grabbed his hair and tore his throat out. The Millennium Rod glowed as Marik's spirit returned to share a body with Malik.

Joey kept twitching before he died. Seto looked behind and aimed his gun. "Sorry Joey," he muttered and _BANG _Joey's head blew off. Malik looked at his yami's body and also shot the head off. They all loaded into the cars and drove off. Seto saw Rolen and _BANG_ no more dead Rolen.

Serenity and Mai were crying over the death of Joey. Mai really cared about him and Serenity wanted him back. "Kaiba, is there anywhere safe that we can go to for a little while?" Tristan asked as he leaned across the girls.

Seto looked at Tristan funny. "Listen, if there was a safe place around here, don't you think that we would be there instead of wandering around town looking for one?" he asked in a sarcastic and pissed off tone of voice.

"Then where the fuck are we going?" Tristan asked, getting pissed off at the stubborn CEO.

"I don't know but if you know then why don't you go out and walk," Seto said looking at Tristan before looking back at the road. Bakura laughed before letting Ryou take over. Mokuba was in shock as he sat quietly in the front seat.

In the car behind them, Ishizu, Yugi, Yami and Malik/ Marik were all there thinking about a way to zombie-proof a place for them to stay when Ishizu felt something dripping on her head. She looked up and screamed. A zombie was looking down at its unnoticing victims through the sunroof and jumped down to get them. It had grabbed Ishizu first and started to rip chunks out of her throat. Yami grabbed the zombie, opened his door, and shoved it out the window. Malik grabbed a walkie-talkie and got Seto. "Kaiba pull over, Ishizu's hurt," he said and waited for Seto to pull over.

Yugi had placed a blanket on Ishizu's wounded arms and held pressure there as Ishizu screamed in pain. Seto ran over and opened up the car door to see if Ishizu was going to turn. As soon as he did, Ishizu fell out of the car and turned as soon as she hit the ground. She grabbed Seto's leg and lunged in for a bite, only to get a broken nose from steel toed boot. The broken nose lodged itself in the brain, puncturing it immediately. Malik and Marik both watched in horror.

"Ishizu?" Malik asked in a cracked voice. The body didn't stir. Marik had to take over in order to let Malik cry all he wanted without being bothered by the others. Serenity wrapped her arms around Marik and cried in his arms, thinking that it was Malik. Ryou was also coming close to tears but felt that he needed to stay focused in order to stay alive.

Mokuba was also crying and hugged his brother's waist trying not to think of a life without his older brother. It was bad enough that Serenity had to live a life without her older brother but now Ishizu? He was starting to open up more as well. Life was too short.

Mai was crying in the car still about Joey when she saw a zombie walk up. Screaming, she felt it grab her legs and she started to kick. Ryou came up and grabbed the zombie off of Mai before snapping its neck.

The zombie crumbled to the ground and Mai collapsed in Ryou's arms as she sobbed her apologies and her gratitude. Ryou blushed and stood stiffly. Seto rolled his eyes. The little blonde harpie was scared and he was hugging on the white haired hikari of the Tomb Robber. This was going to be a long day and it wasn't even noon yet. (A/N: This all happened in one day. ONE DAY! And already there has been six deaths not counting the yamis.)

Tristan climbed into the car with Mai in it and rubbed her back so she could quit crying sooner. No such luck, she continued to cling to Ryou. Tristan shrugged and Ryou got in the car as well with him and Mai. Mokuba looked at Serenity and Marik. Marik was blushing and Serenity had realized that she was hugging Marik and was also blushing. What was the world coming to? First Tea, then… oh wait, he had totally forgot about Duke being dead as well. Now he had three more souls to pray for but at least it'll give him time to think.

Marik looked back at the dead Egyptian woman and bit his bottom lip to not cry. She was his hikari's sister and she treated them like a mother so it wasn't fair that she had to die as well. "I'm sorry," he whispered and turned around to face the road again.

Seto went back to the one he was driving and realized that Mokuba was with Yugi, Yami and Marik. "Marik, let's get out of here. We have to find a temporary shelter," he called out and Marik looked through a side window and nodded. Driving along, he could hear Mai cry for Joey to come back as a normal person but he wouldn't. Joey was gone. Even if he hadn't been shot in the head, he would still be gone. He would be a killer and probably kill them all if he could.

The dead had finished eating their newest victims and left the bloody skeleton to rot as crows came down and started to pick at the flesh but dying almost immediately afterwards from the virus in the blood. The dead limped and hobbled away from the carcasses and went to find the remaining survivors. Each one groaning and hissing, they each went to the same direction until they all saw Ishizu's body. Sensing the virus in her, the left the carcass alone and continued their path to destruction.

A/N: Okay, review even though this is a short chapter. I know, I know, update sooner. Trust me, I will be either wise these zombies will eat me alive. LOL


	10. Salvation for a Brief Moment

Chapter Ten: Salvation for A Brief Moment

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I enjoyed them very much and now here's chapter ten. ENJOY!

Marik had finally found a place to stop for a while. It was small and outside but it was safe at the moment. Getting out of the car, he looked around with a pistol in hand. Now that there was a shortage in numbers, the weapons would be used less. The guns, however, had to be used until they either ran out of bullets or they were no longer useable. Marik aimed the pistol at a figure in the shadows but lowered it as soon as he saw that it was a dog. The dog looked normal and it didn't look like it was bitten or scratched so Marik called it over. "Here dog, c'mon. Come here," he whispered softly and the dog went to him with its tail in between its legs and whimpered as if asking if he was human or zombie. Marik reached out a hand and pet the dog behind the ear.

Seto got out of the car he was driving and went over to the dog. "It's owned but I think that the owner's dead," he said looking at the dog's tags. Mokuba whistled and the dog scurried to him, tongue hanging out and pounced on the preteen. Mokuba laughed and pet the dog as he sat up.

"At least it's tame," Marik said and Seto shook his head.

Seto nodded as he watched his little brother stand up and walk towards them. Mai looked at the dog and started to bawl again. "It's a mutt!" she shouted and collapsed into sobs.

Marik looked at the sobbing blonde and rolled his eyes slightly. Mokuba went over and hugged Mai so she would quit crying. No such luck. Bakura had taken over Ryou's body and turned to Mai. "Listen harpie, keep up this crying and those stiffs will come after us even faster now," Bakura growled as he looked around him. Nothing stirred and the air was unusually calm.

Mai stood up and punched Bakura in his face. "You bastard. I cared about him and you didn't even try to save Joey. He was your hikari's friend and you left him to die! I fucking hate you, Bakura! I wish that you were never sealed up in that goddamn ring and that you were in hell!" Mai yelled in a fury.

Bakura had rubbed where she had hit him and spit the ground with his blood that had come in his mouth from his wound. "You know, now that the fucking mutt is dead, you aren't needed anymore. You are a slut and are no longer needed so go fuck something else now!"

Yami had went over to Bakura and held a knife to his throat. "Say something like that again and I'll kill you but spare your hikari. You have NO right to say things like that. Maybe you should go to hell and leave us the fuck alone," he threatened. Bakura looked over and everyone was pissed off.

/Bakura? Why in the world did you say a thing like that to Mai? What did she do to you/ Ryou asked through his physic link to his yami.

/She gets on my fucking nerves, that's what she's done. God, I don't know how you people can stand her/ Bakura answered rolling his eyes.

"Well? Are you going to behave like a good tomb robber?" Yami asked. Bakura rolled his eyes and nodded much to his disagreement. Bakura hated Mai but Ryou liked her. What's a yami to do? Yami slowly backed away from Bakura, as if he did trust him, which he doesn't.

Mai sat down on the ground and curled up in a ball and was crying until the dog went over to her and nuzzled her arm. "What do you want?" she asked through tears. The dog just tilted its head and perked its ears. "So what are you? A boy or a girl?" she mumbled.

"It's a girl," Marik said as he was also sitting down and reloaded some of the guns. Mai smiled and rubbed the dog's ears affectionately. "You gonna name her?" he asked looking up at her with a question in his violet eyes.

Mai had closed her own violet eyes and shrugged. "Maybe. I donno though," she answered as she stood up and went to one of the vehicles to grab a blanket. Wrapping herself in it, Mai sat back down and dozed off. It had been a long morning so far.

Mokuba was already asleep and had one arm around his brother's arm as he slept. Seto ruffled his hair and dozed off too. What a morning. They all woke up sometime before nine and they landed in this area at ten. And already, zombies went to attack them and succeeded with killing two people that morning, if you consider Marik's death to be an actual death. Yugi, who didn't want to, fell asleep as well and Yami watched over them. Tristan was helping Marik with loading the guns and Serenity had sat quietly on a large rock to think.

Since the city went into total chaos in one night, maybe it can repair itself too. The people of Domino though were either dead or they fled before they were killed and faced their fates outside of Japan. Whatever the case was, it was too late for them anyway you looked at it.

With nothing moving in the air, the place gave off a creepy feeling, as if it was haunted by something. (A/N: In case you guys haven't figured it out, they're outside) Serenity stood up and with her arms crossed, walked back over to her sleeping friends. With Joey and her parents gone, they were all she had left. "Duke, Tea, Rolen, Joey. Ishizu, Odieon, I'm sorry," she mumbled before sitting down. She couldn't do anything to stop them from dying and so she was forever scarred with that fact.

A/N: I know it's short but I still have a lot to do so I'll try to get this updated quicker. I promise.


	11. More Death

Chapter Eleven: More Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so quit bugging me about it or I'll sic my Dragon on you lawyers!

DM: Well the more I thought about it, the more I realized that not everyone was hurt in one-way or another. I mean yeah, friends and family had died but not for a couple of people so this one is going to focus on them until their deaths.

Dragon: Can I play now?

DM: This is my companion since the days of Atlantis, Dragon. She's real friendly if you stay on her good side but she gets agitated real easily so I suggest you don't make her mad. Trust me, not a pretty sight. –points to a crispy lawyer-

Dragon: If I can't play then you can't talk until you finish this chapter. Now write, Maiden.

DM: -rolls her eyes- Fine, here's chapter eleven. Okay just a warning, some of you will flame me for this chapter and others won't, either way, it's fine by me. I'll accept both because with flames, Dragon (pyro maniac) will be happy and compliments I always accept so either way. Flame or not, it's up to you guys.

Yugi was having nightmares about what he had witnessed the night before. Death, his friends either wounded or dead, and he couldn't help them. His crush was dead and he wasn't there to protect her. Why was all of this happening? Yugi woke up, startled by Yami cocking a gun. He stood up and stretched. Looking around him, Yugi realized that they weren't out of danger and that this will continue until the bodies of the undead rot. "Kaiba, how long does it take bodies to rot?" he asked the teenaged CEO.

Seto looked up at the short duelist and thought about it for a second. "From three to four years. If the glass in Wal-Mart wasn't so flimsy, we would have stuck it out through there," Seto replied. He looked to his little brother. If they were still in Wal-Mart, Mokuba would be playing video games and acting like a normal kid again but no, those fucking zombies had to push the glass out of the panes. Either way, life would never be the same.

Yugi nodded at Seto's answer and went to go get a bottle of water. Getting out of the cooler, he started to think about his grandfather. Was he safe? Did zombies get to him as well? _No_, he thought, _he's to far out in the desert for zombies to reach him. Maybe he is safe, maybe they can't reach him. But then he would still die because the desert doesn't have any water_, Yugi thought as he slowly drank the cold water. Ah the irony.

Yami looked at his hikari and knew exactly what he was thinking. Sullivan Muto was gone and Yugi was trying to think of how he was. Without warning, a large grasshopper landed on his shoulder. Brushing it off, Yami stood up. A low groan was heard and he whipped around to see Weevil Underwood. The dog went nuts with her barking. She could smell that something was wrong and barked her head off, until Mai hushed her. Weevil didn't look like himself, he was paler and something was defiantly not right. "Weevil?" he asked aloud, startling the others either out of their sleep or out of their skins.

Weevil looked up and the glare of his glasses shined away and revealed his dead eyes. They were blood shot, giving the duelist an eerie feel around him. Weevil looked at the person near him. Yugi Muto. With a hiss, Weevil lunged at the other short duelist and bit his neck, letting the blood gush everywhere.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted and pulled the dead bug duelist off of Yugi. With one shot in the head from Seto, Weevil fell down and never stirred. "Yugi? Yugi? Yugi, answer me!" Yami yelled, trying to save his hikari. Yugi fluttered his eyes and then closed them with a sigh. Yami started to cry and stood away from his hikari. With his gun pointing straight at Yugi's head, Yami waited until the young duelist came back. Yugi opened his eyes and was about to raise his head to eat, Yami fired the gun and looked away from the bloody mess he made.

Bakura had watched the whole thing and realized what wasn't happening. Yugi's spirit was gone. "Pharaoh, is Yugi in that puzzle of yours?" he asked the crying former ruler. Yami tried to see if Yugi was but the young boy was lost. Shaking his head no, Bakura and Marik suddenly felt horrible for Yami. With the hikaris unable to go to the Items like the yamis, then what would the darkness do with out the light?

Mai lowered her head and tried not to cry for her friend but tears were pouring out faster now. All of her friends were dying. Mokuba also couldn't help but cry as well. Yugi was a great friend and he treated him like a little brother even though they were the same height.

Seto lowered his head and looked away. Yugi was a tough challenge and no that he was gone, not counting Yami, whom else would he be a rival with? Yugi was the King of Games and an undefeated champion. Nothing they could do would bring the King of Games back and return to normal.

Tristan had looked away as he remembered the good and bad times he had with Yugi. First he was a bully until Yugi saved him. Then they were friends throughout Duelist's Kingdom. And even through the threat of the world being lost twice in a year by Marik and Dartz, they were always friends. But now, it was different, Yugi and Joey were gone and the two of them were like brothers, and with Tristan and Tea, they were family. Everything had changed thanks to the dead bug duelist.

It wasn't fair anymore. This went on long enough. The zombies had to go. Everyone was pissed now. Yami grabbed a jacket and was about to run off into the woods until a hand had caught his shoulder. "Don't do it. If you run off and die, then who would I go against next?" Seto asked with a small grin. Yami lowered his head and sighed. This was going to be a hard life without Yugi to help him.

Mai walked over to Bakura and almost felt sorry but still looked pissed. "Look, sorry for what happened. But this doesn't mean that I like you," Mai snapped. Bakura nodded his agreement and let Ryou take over. "At least you'll be safe until he gets another body. Then I'll start to worry whether or not you'll make it through all of this because with the others being dead, I don't know what I'll do if another friend dies," Mai said as she walked away. Ryou smiled slightly and went off to one of the cars. They had to get going or else zombies that were attracted to the blood would surround them.

With eight people left, traveling became a lot easier. They weren't all crowded in one car with no breathing room, or having to sit with the stuff either on them or hoping that they wouldn't tip over through the ride. Seto and Mokuba decided to ride together from now on and Serenity and Tristan was with them. Marik/Malik and Bakura/Ryou were riding with Mai, Mai's dog and Yami. None of them had said a word since Yugi's death. Marik had driven them through Domino city one last time before the try to go to another part of Japan. Or maybe they could wait it out while in the woods. Well whatever they choose, they still needed more supplies when they ran out.

Marik wanted to see how bad everything looked so he set off for Domino. Kaiba Corp. didn't look so good. The windows were either broken or stained with blood. The homes didn't look good either. Ryou's apartment was ransacked and so was Yugi's. The Kaiba mansion was filled with zombies and whatever was left in Domino was probably never going to be gotten back. The amusement parks, arcades, everything, they were destroyed and no one was alive at all.

After passing the outskirts of Domino, the group had mentally decided to go somewhere away from their desecrated city. All of them knew the consequences of leaving behind a city and all of their belongings, especially the major duelist's decks. Life was changed and it was probably never going to get better.

DM: As I have said before, I accept flames. Sorry for the confusion if there ever was any about my mislabel of this fic, I saw some dark humor in it but I changed it. Anyways, please review.


	12. Blood Filled Lakes

Chapter Twelve: Blood Filled Lakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so back the FUCK off!

DM: Yugi can't come back because he has a bullet in his head.

Dragon: Duh!

DM: Dragon, be nice.

Dragon: Yeah, sorry.

DM: Whatever. Anyways, enjoy.

Seto had taken over the role of leading them out of the city. They had passed several small homes that were either blood stained or had zombies in the yards eating the small children or the residents. Serenity could stand the sight anymore and hid her face from the windows. It was beginning to be too much for her.

Mokuba had also given up but this was too hard for him. He was just a kid and this isn't what he was supposed to see. Seto looked over at his little brother for a second and ruffled his hair. "Go to sleep kid, you need it," he said and watched his little brother nod his head and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

Tristan had given Serenity his jacket and let her sleep on his shoulder. "Kaiba, how are we on gas?" he asked.

Seto looked down and looked slightly worried. "About a quarter of a tank," he replied.

Tristan nodded and got on the walkie-talkie with Malik and asked him the exact same question. Malik had answered with a quarter of a tank, just like Seto. Driving for three hours straight was starting to make Seto feel like the late Rolen, a chauffeur. Finally reaching the edge of a city, the cars stopped and they all got out. Serenity stretched out her legs and yawned. Mokuba had followed the same suit but fell to the ground thanks to Mai's dog. She began to roughhouse with the preteen and accidentally scratched him.

"Ouch! She scratched me," he said after pushing the dog away.

Seto looked at the scratched and smiled. Before any of this happened, Mokuba used to come home with scratches, bruises, meaning that he would always play where he knew it was dangerous but didn't care. Well, this time, Mokuba didn't mean to get knocked down or to get scratched but that's the way it happened. Seto put a bandage on the scratch and watched Mokuba play fetch with the dog. Maybe this dog could help Mokuba coop with the zombie situation?

Marik looked around and sighed. Life had changed in a night and it wasn't going to get better. Walking to a tree, Marik thought he heard something on the other side.

/What is it/ his hikari asked through their link.

/I thought I heard something./ he said and went to check it out. On the other side was a zombie eating what looked like its newest victim, a short red head. Another young girl screamed when she saw that. The zombie raised its head and grunted as it stood up and limped over to her. Marik raised his gun and shot the zombie. _BANG_ The head fell of and landed in the lake.

"She was my best friend before that thing started to eat her," the blonde cried. She seemed really familiar. The blonde pigtails, the glasses, this was starting to add up.

"Rebecca, why are you here instead of being with your grandfather?" Marik asked.

Rebecca Hawkins raised her head and the tears continued to fall. "Because he's dead along with his expedition crew. They went to Egypt and came back looking ill. They said that there were people there that weren't feeling that good and got scratched. Grandpa came back and three hours later, died, came back to life and ate one of my friends. I ran away and found my friend about an hour ago. She and I got separated and now she's dead and it's all thanks to me. I told my grandfather not to go but he went anyways," she said with tears falling from her face.

Yami came out of the shadows and looked down at the half eaten girl and the two people talking. "Rebecca," he said softly, so not to scare her.

Rebecca looked up and for a second there, though that Yami was Yugi. "Yami? Where's Yugi? Is he here? Please tell me, where is he?" she asked the former pharaoh. Yami looked away and felt guilty. Rebecca had a HUGE crush on Yugi and now Yugi's dead. "No," Rebecca whispered as she caught what the pharaoh didn't say. Marik hung his head and turned away. "He can't be."

"He is. Come on, you can stay with us for a while," Yami said and the three of them walked back to the camp, but not before shooting the half eaten corpse in the head.

The blood of the zombie was defiling the lake's crystal clear water and it's victim. The blood and water mixed so fast that the whole lake turned red.

Seto looked up from his little brother's play and saw the girl prodigy. She was just as smart as he was at that age. But even though she was smart, she was naïve. "Rebecca, why are you here and not in London studying the artifacts there?" he asked, knowing exactly what her major was, ancient artifacts and legends.

Rebecca looked up and glared at him. "Because I came home early so I could see Yugi but I can't now," she said as she lowered her head and her shoulders shook with sobs. "He's dead and he can't ever come back to life. Just like our grandfathers."

"Grandfathers?" Yami asked. Before Yugi died, he wondered about his grandfather.

Rebecca nodded to Yami's question. "Mr. Muto was the one who infected my grandfather," she said with hatred dripping off each word.

Mokuba was surprised. Usually the blonde girl was sweet and nice but she changed after she left for college. (A/N: In the anime, Rebecca goes off to college at the age of eleven. How she got in is a mystery to me.) "Becca, what's happened to you?" he whispered. The dog growled at Rebecca and snarled every time Rebecca moved an inch closer to Mokuba.

Seto glared at the dog. Why was she raising her hackles to Rebecca? Was it something she could sense that the others couldn't? He looked at Rebecca again and saw something that confirmed his suspicions. Rebecca was bitten.

Bakura kept a close eye on the infected girl. He stopped Mai from moving any closer to the little girl. "Don't. She infected. She'll turn as soon as she dies," he snapped as Mai looked from the tomb robber to the young college student. "If you don't believe me, look at her hand. It's wrapped up and there's a deep red stain on it from underneath. She's going to die and then she'll hunt us down." Mai looked at Rebecca's hand and felt tears fall down her cheeks again.

Serenity hid behind Tristan, who cocked the shotgun. Seto pulled his brother behind him. He wasn't going to let this little brat bite his brother and make him lose everything that he has left. Yami turned from Rebecca and went to a vehicle and grabbed a pistol. Life wasn't fair and it definitely wasn't getting better.

Rebecca looked at them and was confused by their actions. She then looked at her hand and burst into tears. She knew her fate was sealed and there's nothing she could do about it. The only reason why she came back to Japan was to tell Yugi that she loved him. Now Yugi's dead and soon, she will be too. "I'm sorry," she said and drew a gun that she had hidden from behind her back. She cocked it and held it pointing upwards to her skull through her chin.

"Rebecca, don't do it!" Serenity cried. _BANG_ Brains splattered everywhere and the body fell to the ground. Instead of risking her friend's safety, Rebecca had chosen suicide. Serenity and Mokuba collapsed on the ground in tears. None of them needed to see that. Serenity and Mokuba were the youngest and the most innocent of the group and so far, if they survive this and the world returns to normal, they would have to have some serious help.

Bakura heard his hikari cry through their link and tried to comfort him in the best way he could. /Ryou, she was saving all of us from herself when she would turn. Please hikari, quit crying./

/But why is all of this happening/ Ryou sobbed. Bakura shook his head and turned back to his friends, while still trying to calm Ryou down. Seto picked up his brother and let him cry on his shoulder. Serenity was held by Tristan and just sobbed. Death was all around her and she felt like if this killing and death weren't going to stop, then she might as well end her life like the little college student did.

DM: -cries- I brought her into this fic and she had to die!

Dragon: -wraps a wing around DM- Everything's fine now, she's with Yugi and the others. This chapter is sad but you had to do it.

DM: Please review if you want. –continues to cry- 


	13. More Death Again

Chapter Thirteen: More Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did, this fic would be turned into a movie.

DM: -tries not to cry on kilnorc- Okay, I'm so sorry about the last chapter but I forgot about her and put her in it. I'm sorry a thousand folds over.

Dragon: Oh for the love of Ra, forgive her already. She had to do it though and any who tried to flame her gets flamed by me. The disease originated from one of the countries in Europe, use your imagination and choose one for us. As for Rebecca committing suicide, there isn't any room left in hell. Besides, even if that was the case, one of the yamis would save her before she could do it again. Now, read this chapter and review.

Tristan waited for the crying Serenity to finally fall asleep before moving his eyes away from her. Earlier that day, their friend had committed suicide and that caused Serenity to go over the edge. She couldn't stand it anymore so she didn't say a word. Seto watched as his friends were reloading their guns about thirty miles away from the death place of Rebecca Hawkins. He couldn't take it anymore. Every second it was wait for an hour at one place before moving to another when an undead cane near them. "Dammit, why did any of this happen?" he asked aloud. The silence didn't give him an answer. Looking up at the cloudless afternoon sky, he thought about what he had witnessed last night before going to bed, waking up to a chaotic world and losing his friends. He was only happy that Mokuba is still alive and not infected. That was the only thing that is keeping him sane.

Malik had taken over and wasn't happy when he did. The cars were out of gas, his sister was dead and he had witnessed a suicide from a genius. But what Rebecca had told them before she died was that the dead had spread to Africa. He went over to one of the empty cars and pulled out a laptop. Searching for whatever site he could about the virus, he looked everywhere until, "BINGO!" he shouted, waking everyone up that was asleep.

Seto looked at the blonde Egyptian with irritation. "Shut up. Do you want us to die?" he hissed. Malik shook his head and turned the laptop to show everyone where the virus was the strongest, the major areas in Europe, all of America's big cities and parts of Asia such as Hong Kong, and all over Japan like Tokyo, Domino and Shibuya. Every five minutes the screen would change and the red dots that showed where the dead where increased by a mile. "We are here," Seto said pointing to a mountain area, so far the red dots where probably about five or so miles away but according to the new screens, it spreads fast like wildfire.

"If we are here, then where is safe that hasn't been infected?" Serenity asked with fear in her voice. Seto took the laptop from Malik and typed something in. In island came up and there were no dots on it but they still had their doubts. "What would happen if we went there?" she asked pointing to the screen.

Mokuba also looked at the screen. "We would be safe unless there was any of those stiffs on the isle. But if it was at a reasonable low number, we could wipe them out and stay there until all of this blows over," he heard his brother reply.

Hearing a twig snap behind them, they all turned and saw three ragged looking men. Mokuba raised a gun that he had near him and aimed for the head. None of them moved but when the three men went closer, everyone saw that they were surviving too. Without saying a word, the three men walked past them. "Weird," Mokuba mumbled and Yami nodded in silence.

Tristan looked back at the screen. "How do we stop this thing? It has to be a virus," he said. (A/C: Thank you for finally realizing that Tristan. Jeez, the others already knew that much. How stupid can a person get? –Dragon points to Joey- Never mind then.)

Seto looked at him and rolled his eyes. He must be thinking that Tristan was too stupid to realize that there isn't a lab, a test subject, (A/C: A zombie.) or any staff to help. "If it is a virus, then it can't be destroyed from a human's immune system. And if there was a cure, there is no way to tell if that would work or not. Besides, a body decomposes in three years, remember?" he said smacking the back of Tristan's head.

"Ow, man, that hurt," Tristan complained rubbing the back of his head.

Seto rolled his eyes again. "Good," he mumbled while he clicked on the laptop for a few seconds. Nice to know that he's still himself after what just happened. Clicking on an island, Seto found out some valuable information. "It says that the residents have wiped out all of the undead for them to reside normal lives. We could all go there for a couple of years and wait for all of this to blow over," he said not even caring if the others were listening or not.

Yami looked from the guns back to the laptop. "We have a problem then. One, we don't have enough ammo to cover that much ground. Two, we don't have a boat to get there. And finally, if there isn't any dead, how do we know that the people there are still themselves?" he asked as he laid down the options.

Malik and Ryou looked at the former pharaoh and started to think about what he just said. /What do you think about going to that island/ Malik asked his yami.

Marik shrugged. /If we go, hikari, I have to know the area of it and see if it's livable./ he mumbled.

Mai kept quiet through this whole thing but when the screen changed again, the dots were a lot closer to them. "Shit, they're getting closer," she said through a panicked voice. She reached for a gun that was still in the car and grabbed a dead hand instead. Looking up, she saw a zombie was waiting for her to react. Without warning it grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to its decaying face.

Upon hearing Mai struggle, Yami raised his gun and tried to aim for the zombie's head. "Mai move!" he shouted but the warning came too late. The zombie had already torn a chunk of her face off.

Mai struggled to get away and put a hand on her face to try and stop the bleeding. Blood gushed from her face and went though her fingers as her vision became blurrier. Her body didn't even have time to relieve itself of the contents in her stomach as she dropped to the ground dead.

"Mai!" Serenity shouted and before she could get to the fallen duelist, Tristan held her back. Malik cocked a shotgun and pointed it at Mai's head. Yami shot the zombie that had bitten her in the head and looked around if there were anymore. Mai's body twitched and slowly rose up. As if she was waking up, she stood up with her head lowered. Blood was still falling from her face; she raised her head and scared the shit out of Mokuba and Serenity. _BANG_ Mai collapsed to the ground again and stayed there.

Ryou was crying as he let his gun fall from his hands and fell to his knees. Watching someone shot a dead friend was one thing but having to do it yourself was another and he wasn't ready to do it. Bakura took over and let Ryou try to get over it without his friends having to see him. Bakura looked at the blonde and lowered his head. He didn't mean what he said and it was too late to take it all back.

Unfortunately, Mai's scream wasn't the only thing that attracted the undead. As they heard the gun shot, they somehow could figure out where it was coming from. Walking/limping in that direction was where the screams, gunshots and shouting came from. Food was in that direction.

Using what ever they could, everyone carried what they could and started moving. The vehicles were out of gas and there wasn't a gas station around for at least five miles. With only seven people left alive, life would definitely be getting worse if not better.

Dragon: Okay, there's chapter thirteen. Hope you liked it. Please review for my companion, she's very upset that she had to kill of a little girl.

DM: -sniffles-

Dragon: Please, for the love of Ra, please review.


	14. The Plan

Chapter Fourteen: The Plan

DM: Give it up for my longest fic ever! –tosses confetti in the air-

Dragon: Yeah but this is going to be a really weird ending.

DM: Uh-huh, but that's the fun thing about this whole fic, you don't know the outcome of it all. I mean, even I the author don't even know the outcome. I'm trying to figure it out but it'll come to me sooner or later.

Dragon: Let's hope later because you have over 1000 hits on it.

DM: Really? SUGOI! –means cool for those of you who don't know-

Dragon: Feeling better about two chapters ago?

DM: Not that much but I'm slowly getting over it. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Serenity panted as she ran with her friends. Malik was just barely ahead of her when he fell over a tree stump. "Why are we running? They can't run, only limp," he complained. Serenity stopped and collapsed to the ground. Her breath was heavy and she knew that he was right.

"Because those dead things might realize that they can. Then we're all fucked. If you haven't noticed, I want to stay alive!" Tristan shouted as he picked Serenity up. He knew that he was right and that kept them pressing forward. If everyone wanted to stay alive, they had to keep moving.

Mokuba had collapsed and was picked up by his brother. "I'm not letting you die," he heard before passing out. Seto carried his brother and whatever else he had picked up in the dark, possibly one of the bags of food. Yami was in the lead followed closely behind by Bakura. Even if the previous night and the morning that followed it was harsh, they had still managed to stay intact and not wounded at all. Marik took over his hikari's body to let Malik rest. Where were they going?

They had come to a river three hours later and stopped there. "Shit! I never want to run again," Tristan complained and let his feet soak in the cold water.

Mokuba had regained consciousness by then and looked around. "Where is she?" he murmured.

Seto looked at his brother with a concerned look. "Where is who?" he asked.

"The dog."

Seto looked around. His brother's dog wasn't anywhere to be found and he certainty wasn't going to call for the mutt. "She's still back there, I think," he said looking through the woods around them. They needed to find a safe place to rest before they start running again. Maybe another Wa-mart………… NOT!

Mokuba sat up and looked at the ground. He went over to a clear area of ground and built six mounds. He lost a lot of friends over this and he wasn't prepared to lose anymore, especially his brother. He cried silently as he prayed. Hopefully, this would be the last time he would pray before this was all over.

Marik watched Mokuba pray and saw that he had created a mound for Ishizu. Lowering his head, the yami wished that all of this was just a dream. "Dear gods, let this be a bad dream," he whispered. The silence gave him an answer that it wasn't a dream and that he and Bakura would have to create another body for each of them, his hikari's sister was gone, his hikari's best friend who was like a big brother was gone and now, he had only the yami left. Why did it seem like everything was messed up?

Yami sat next to his friends and looked up at the sky. _Yugi, I'm sorry that I didn't protect you. I was supposed to and yet I didn't. Please forgive me,_ he thought. Not only was Yugi gone but also so was Joey and Tea. They had all been together for a long time and then Duke came in the picture, then the Ishtar's and now, there was only Malik and his yami, Serenity and himself left. First, he lost his memories and now his lost his friends. Kaiba still had his brother and that was all that he needed. Still, even if Kaiba didn't want to admit it, he cared about the others because they were friends.

Bakura looked down at his ring. What would happen if Ryou died as well and Bakura didn't have a body at that time? Would he go back into the ring until his next hikari or would he fade from existence and the ring would be useless? No, he needed to stop thinking things like that. Ryou was going to be fine and Bakura would make himself another body. But still, the death of Ryou would be harsh on him like it was on the pharaoh.

Serenity stood up and put a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "I have an idea," she had said, scaring the shit out of him.

Tristan jumped and his eyes were wide like saucers. "Did you have to do that? I thought that you were one of those things. Fuck, you scared me to death," he said as he covered his racing heart.

Serenity giggled. "Sorry but I have an idea. How did we get here?" she said motioning to the area around them. It was surrounded by a lot of brush that looked hard to get through, but somehow they got through.

"Um, I don't know, I was following Marik, or was it Malik?" Tristan asked with a confused look on his face.

Serenity ignored his confusion and looked around her again. "We could probably stay here. I mean it must have taken a while for you guys to get through so why not stay here for a while?"

Bakura looked up. "You know, she's got a point," he said as he also looked around. The only entrance they had was a the stream and someone who always have to be on guard but other than that, it was pretty safe until it was time to go again.

Serenity grinned and sat down on a large rock with a smile. She felt like her brother would be proud of her. Closing her eyes, she felt the sun's rays hit her face through the tree branches.

DM: Yes, I know, short and lame but still I had a great idea coming home, so I'll put it in the next chapter.

Dragon: REVIEW!


	15. THe House

Chapter Fifteen: The House

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime and I will never own it so please quit suing me.

DM: Yes, I know that it was short. I didn't mean to but I had other things to do like getting ready for a big event.

Dragon: And I wasn't in the mood to write.

DM: That's because you don't know what's going on.

Dragon: Whatever.

DM: Anyways, thank you for reviewing. –watches Kilnorc give puppy dog eyes- I think that I'll put in a lot more chapters that is if I don't kill them all off first. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review.

Thanks to Serenity's great idea for the moment, they have been able to stay alive for a whole week. Unfortunately, food, weather, and luck weren't on their side. It had rained and the laptop got wet and quit working, even with Seto's help.

Yami's stomach growled for the second time that day as he followed his friends through a graveyard. "Does anyone else think that this is a stupid idea?" he asked rather quite loudly. The others ignored him. They would rather have some food than worry about where they were at the present time.

Bakura was dragging his feet and Ryou followed close behind. Both Marik and Malik were either sleep walking or they didn't care what they ran into. They were all hungry. The two yamis had created enough magic to give them separate bodies again but there was now a shortage of clothes too, so seven people became nine people again. Mokuba had to ride on his brother piggyback because he had caught pneumonia from the rain but was somehow healing.

As they were walking, everyone could've sworn that the ground was moaning. "Is it just me or is the dead people below us moaning as well?" Tristan had asked.

Bakura had stopped and put a hand on a tombstone. "Yeah, they are. For the love of Ra, why can't this all be a bad dream?" he complained. At that moment, a hand had reached out of the ground and grabbed his leg. Pulling itself up, a zombie had leaned in for a big bite of Bakura's leg. "SHIT!" he yelled and kicked it in its wormy face. Maggots had crawled out of the foot-sized hole in the skull and crawled all over the dead person's face.

Serenity threw up as she saw that and looked over to the rest of the graves. More and more dead were coming out of their six-foot deep beds and made their way towards the living group. She had screamed and ran to the guys as they were running as well. Serenity had fallen and looked over to see a dead child about to bite her when Tristan came and pulled her away. With a hand on her ankle, he had pulled her out of its grip but had gotten bitten in the process.

Mokuba had fallen out of his brother's grip and was also bitten on the arm. "Seto!" he cried out and covered his bite with his long sleeve.

Seto ran back over to his little brother and picked him up. "C'mon, move it!" he had shouted. The others ran away from the graveyard to an abandoned house. Breaking into the house, Bakura and the others, minus Seto, were boarding up all the windows and doors with what they could find. Laying Mokuba down, Seto went over to Tristan. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" he snapped. Tristan lowered his head and held up his hand. "Shit," he had mumbled and walked over to the couch where his brother laid.

Serenity had cried knowing that it was her fault that Tristan was dying. If she hadn't fallen, he would be all right and she wouldn't be feeling bad for killing him. "I'm so sorry Tristan," she choked out through her tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I had to do it because if I didn't, I would feel bad for leaving you behind. Besides, Joey would've been yelling at me if he was still alive," he said with a sad smile. He knew that his time was numbered and that he would soon turn and attack his friends and maybe succeed in killing them. This was not the right time to be them.

Mokuba felt a horrible pain in his arm where he was bitten. He didn't want to tell his brother because he didn't want to see Seto get upset and hysterical. He looked over and saw Ryou panting with his yami from running and boarding up the house so fast. Bakura was sitting on an old dusty chair, panting as if he had wolves chasing after him. Tristan was sitting next to a boarded up window trying to make his hand quit bleeding, Serenity was crying her apologies to him and Malik and his yami were trying to find their ammo for the guns. Yami had his head lowered as if he was crying or something. He wasn't hurt but he did look distressed.

Tristan hated the fact that he was dying. He wanted to make sure that all of his friends were safe before dying but now he wasn't able to do that. He looked over at Mokuba and saw that the preteen was pale and his eyes were blood shot. "Kaiba, get away from Mokuba," he had managed to say before dying. His eyes had closed and he let out his last breath.

Seto looked up at the dead teenager and raised his gun. At that moment, he felt two hands wrap themselves around his neck and a painful surge in his neck. Serenity screamed as she watched blood fall from his neck and cover his shirt. Throwing what bit him off, Seto saw it was his little brother. Mokuba had huge puppy dog eyes and had blood running down his mouth. "Mokuba?" Seto had asked before the little preteen lunged again. Malik shot Mokuba in the head and watched as the little Kaiba fell into his brother's arms. Seto felt his head lower and saw no more. Malik raised the gun again and blew the CEO's brains away.

Bakura and Ryou were standing up by that time and had backed up from the dead brothers. Ryou felt something grab his leg and felt like his whole leg had been ripped off. Tristan was taking bites out of the poor boy's leg as Ryou screamed. Bakura looked down as soon as Ryou started to scream and saw Tristan ripping flesh off of the leg of the white haired hikari and eat it. "Get the fuck off of him!" Bakura had shouted and kicked Tristan off of Ryou. Ryou had collapsed and saw in horror that he could see his leg bone. Marik closed his eyes. _BANG BANG_ with two shots, two of his friends were dead. "RYOU!" Bakura had shouted as he fell to the ground.

Yami put a hand on Bakura's shoulder in sympathy and felt the exact same pain that he had felt when Yugi died. "I'm sorry Bakura," he whispered and turned to leave the tomb robber to his broken mind. Two yamis were without hikaris and there were only four people left. How can they survive now?

DM: I'm going to get more flames, I know it.

Dragon: Well, I'm sorry but you did write it.

DM: Well, all's fair in love and fics. Please review!


	16. Escape

Chapter Sixteen: Escape

DM: I just realized that the four people are actually five people. My bad.

Dragon: Baka!

DM: Yeah I know, asen no baka. (I'm an idiot)

Marik looked around and pulled off curtains to cover his friends with. Looking at the Kaiba brothers, he felt as if he could've helped them out in some way. Malik was crying over his best friend and Serenity was huddled in a corner as she sobbed. Bakura held up his Ring and waited for it to glow but it never happened. Yami looked at the broken thief and sympathized with him. It was only the three of them left and outside was zombies, pounding up against the walls and blocked door. "We have to get out of here," he said as he had covered Ryou.

"And how are we to do that? Take a stroll out there? We would get eaten alive by our second step," Yami sneered.

"Well then, fuck, I don't know anymore. I just want to get out of here before I die for good and quit returning to that Ra damned Rod!" Marik had shouted. Serenity's crying was the only thing that was making them not kill each other. "Maybe we can sneak outside before they notice us?"

"No, look," Yami had said, pointing out one of the windows. Mokuba's dog was there barking its head off to distract the zombies or to get inside. "What is it doing?"

"Barking."

"No shit Sherlock but why?" Yami questioned. He moved away from the window as a zombie passed by.

"Do I look like a dog expert to you? No. Whatever it's doing needs to work. I don't want to die in here," Marik said as he raised a gun.

Something was rumbling in the cellar and started to bang on the trap door. Serenity screamed again and the rumbling grew louder. Malik grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the pounding doors. "I don't want to die!" she sobbed. Malik tried to comfort her the best way he could as he tried to drown out the sound of the zombies.

Bakura stood up and handed the former pharaoh his Ring. "Take this. I'll be back but I need to get rid of them first," he said. Moving the crying girl and worried boy out of his way, Bakura opened up the door and ran for his life past the zombies. All of the decaying corpses followed the running tomb robber and left the group alone.

Marik took his friend's advice and raided Seto's body to find the guns. "Let's go," he said and rushed past Yami. Malik grabbed Serenity's hand and followed his yami. Yami was following close behind and looked around. It had gotten dark and the dead were gone for now. The dog had followed him and was leading them to the edge of the woods. Near the woods was a parking lot and Hummer. Opening up the door, Yami moved backwards as a body fell to the ground. He gently kicked it with his shoe and waited. The body didn't stir and the looked at its head, a hole had appeared in the back and Yami relaxed a little. Getting into the driver's side, Yami saw the Ring glow.

"Let's go," Marik shouted as he shot a limping zombie coming close to the Hummer. Yami reached below the steering wheel and hot-wired the car. Marik climbed in and reloaded his gun.

"Why did they all have to die?" Malik asked his yami, who shrugged. Malik then slipped the Ring over his head and tried to concentrate on the spirit inside of the Ring. /Bakura/ he asked.

/What/ he heard a snap.

/You okay/ he asked with concern.

/Yeah, I'm fine but what about the others/ Bakura asked.

Malik smiled slightly. /They're fine but a little worn out. We found a Hummer./ he said with a little excitement.

/Well, I'll tell you when I've got enough magic so you don't have to carry my Ring forever./ he heard and then silence. Bakura had closed the link and left Malik wondering if he would be Bakura's hikari. Probably not.

Serenity fell asleep against Marik's shoulder and Malik had also fallen asleep. Yami was trying to concentrate on the road before him but it wasn't working. He was slowly drifting off. "Pharaoh, pull over and I'll drive," Marik said as he lifted Serenity's head off of his shoulder and set it on his hikari's shoulder.

Yami shook his head and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I'll try to stay awake. If I doze off, wake me up and you can drive," he slurred. Marik grinned a little and watched as the world passed him by.


	17. Spirit's Death

Chapter Seventeen: Spirit's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I own this idea. If I did own this anime, it would be turned into a movie.

DM: LOL Kilnorc's review is hilarious!

Dragon: What? –reads kilnorc's review- Oh, what a southern boy.

DM: As opposed to me, a southern belle?

Dragon: I'M SURROUNDED BY SOUTHERN PEOPLE! HELP!

DM: Oh and Thunderstorm 101 and anonymous reviewer Black Joey, I know I killed off Ryou and the others but I had to. Sorry.

It was three hours in and the Hummer was abandoned on account of its tank being empty. So far, the great beast of a car had splatters all over it from running over the undead. The windshield was so covered with blood that it was caked on. Not even the wipers could get rid of the coagulated blood. Right next to the car was another pile of vomit. No doubt that Serenity's stomach couldn't take any more of that.

Bakura, newly made body, Marik and Yami were the ones who had to carry of the things because Malik and Serenity were getting dehydrated from the heat and lack of water. The last time any of them saw water, it was raining with the recently departed were still alive, all huddled up under a massive pine tree, trying not to get wet or get the laptop wet as well. That was a few nights ago and now there were only five people left alive in a huge group.

Serenity collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as she tried to keep up with her friends. Bakura turned around and help her up only to watch her fall again. "Pharaoh, you got any water left?" the ancient spirit asked the other. Yami shook his head and watched as Bakura carried Serenity piggy backed. "They need water and they need it now or they won't survive," Bakura said, carefully stepping over a tree's root.

Marik turned to the tomb robber and nodded. His hikari was about to pass out but still pushed himself to stay in sync with the others. He didn't want to lag behind and watch his friends suffer because of him. He also didn't want to die. He didn't want to become one of those things and try to kill his friends and others. If he was lucky, maybe he could have his brains blown away if he ever got bitten. Malik looked up at the dawning sky and began to wonder if he would see his sister again. He sneezed from pneumonia and looked at the horizon groggily. "I can't go on," he said and turned to his friends. Serenity lifted her head up from Bakura's shoulder to see what he was talking about. He looked horrible, eyes watered up and blotchy, nose red and running. Even his bright violet eyes were dull.

"What are you talking about Malik?" Bakura asked in an irritated voice. He didn't want to deal with this, not now, not ever.

Malik turned away from them and repeated his statement. Marik dropped what stuff he had and ran to his collapsed hikari. Malik's eyes were half way closed and his breathing became raspier. His hikari, his friend, the boy that was like a little brother was dying in his arms and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. Yami and Bakura watched as the boy died and Marik cry. Serenity had turned her head and silent tears fell down her face. Through Marik's sobs, she heard a single groan. Turning her head she saw that it was, "Bakura."

Upon hearing his name, Bakura turned around and saw his old body, teeth exposed through the cheek as if it was torn off, his arm covered in dried blood and his ribs could be seen through the gray, purple skin of the walking corpse. Yami grabbed Marik's shoulder and Marik turned to see the rotting corpse. Hair and nails were falling off and out, an eye was filmy while the other wasn't even there. He stood up and watched as the corpse held out a hand and limped towards them, as if asking them to be his next meal. "Nasty!" Bakura shouted in disgust and turned to leave, only to see Malik rip a chunk out of Marik's neck. Looking at them in horror, Bakura saw that Malik had been bitten somehow and didn't tell anyone.

Reaching for his gun, Yami raised it and shot Malik. "Go ahead and shoot me too, pharaoh. This body will end up like that if you don't!" Marik said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. _BANG _Marik's brains were blown away but the Rod, it didn't glow or react in anyway. Turning around once more, Yami shot the dead Bakura's head off.

Serenity slid out of Bakura's grip and picked up the Millennium Rod. "Marik?" she asked as if he would come out. "Marik? Please answer me," she whispered. Bakura snatched up the Rod as if she had stolen it and concentrated. Opening his eyes wide, he looked at Yami and shook his head. Marik's spirit did not return to the Rod and was forever gone.

Yami lowered his head as if in prayer and thought. Bakura and Marik had died several times before and yet they still came back, so why not now? Yami's eyes snapped open. "We still can't die because our hikari's are dead. Marik died because his hikari killed him. We can't though," he said as he turned back to his dead friends. Serenity was confused by all of this and looked at Bakura, as if he would tell her some unknown answer. Yami tucked the Rod in one of his many belt loops and moved forward. Serenity clasped her hands and prayed for their souls to be safe, where ever they were and ran to catch up with the former pharaoh and the tomb robber.

DM: Jeez, that took a while.

Dragon: You were busy.

DM: Yup. Anyways, please review my loyal reviewers.


	18. Survivor of it All

Chapter Eighteen: Survivor of it All

Disclaimer: Hey, do I look like I own this anime? No? Then I don't.

DM: 50 REVIEWS! –throws a party-

Dragon: Uh, Maiden, what about the fic?

DM: Oh yeah. I'm glad that Thunderstorm liked the last chapter but I fear that I may have lost some of my reviewers. Anyways, I hope that you all will like this last chapter. Enjoy and please review afterwards. Oh and if you do happen to throw up, the trashcan is in the corner. LOL

Serenity finally collapsed at the base of a giant tree. She didn't even look if she was leaning up against tree sap or not, she personally didn't care. In her hand, she had a gun and on her shoulder was a backpack filled with a medical kit, some ammo and the knives Malik had swiped from a gas station. At her side was the Millennium Rod and around her neck was two items, the Ring and the Puzzle. She looked up and cried. "Yami, Bakura, why you two?" she said as heavy tears fell from her face. Wiping them away, she stood up and walked on through the heavy brush.

Yami and Bakura were walking with her as if everything was normal, but it wasn't. There was the dead walking around and eating people for a source of food and now, the two yamis were gone. Yami collapsed first into the dirt and screamed in agony. Serenity rushed over to him and tried to help him up but her arms went right through him. Bakura yelled at the former pharaoh to get up but Yami didn't hear him. He continued to scream until there wasn't anymore. The tri-colored hair yami was gone. Bakura picked up the puzzle and held it in his thin fingers. Bakura cursed that the pharaoh was gone and that he would soon disappear into the darkness as well.

_Because Ryou and Yugi are gone, they had to disappear as well. If those two had died of natural causes, the darker halves of them would still be around but now… they're not, _Serenity thought as she wrapped her hands around the Ring and Puzzle. A week after Yami had died, Bakura underwent the same treatment as the pharaoh and died, leaving Serenity to fend for herself. The zombies had noticed that she was left and still pursued her through the rubbles of cities, bloody fields and ruined forests before she stopped.

"I can't take it anymore. I give up. Joey, I'm coming to see you soon," she whispered as she pressed a knife to her wrist. Tears fell down her cheeks as she threw the knife away. She grabbed her legs and cried as she remembered her friends; her protective brother, her wanna-be sister, the dancing angel, the pharaoh, the King of Games, the tomb robber, the shy angel, the CEO, the child prodigy, the Egyptian witch, the tattooed guardian, the dice, the tough guy, tomb keeper, the psycho, the little warrior, and the nervous wreck. All of them had died and she was there to witness it all but not even their faces in her memories could bring her happiness. She knew that if she were to commit suicide, she would forever be tormented by hatred and pain. _Why all of this pain? Why am I the only one left? Where are you guys when I need you all the most? _She thought as she heard moaning coming closer. She tensed up and heard gunshots. "Goddamn, why don't they all die?" she heard.

Standing up she went over and saw three people that looked familiar. It was the three of them before. This time, they were familiar. It was Valon, Alester and Raphael. They were good again because the diseased pharaoh had helped them and now, they were left to survive. "Their bodies won't decompose for three more years," she said, scaring the shit out of them.

"Fuck girl. Don't you ever scare me like that again," one said in a very English accent that reminded her of Ryou.

"Sorry but I thought that you ought to know that," she said and turned to leave. She would leave the three of them to fend for themselves and if they survived, then they would. She didn't care what happens now, she was alone and she was going to survive until it was her natural time to die. "I'm never going to give up. Not because of these zombies but because I have the strength to," she said and heard barking. Looking towards the setting sun, Serenity saw Mokuba's dog. "Hey girl, let's go," she said, patting her thigh for the dog to come. "Let's go Serendipity," she said and walked off towards the horizon with two necklaces around her neck and a Rod at her waist. The rest of her Items and supplies were inside her backpack as she followed a shining star.

DM: Wow, that was a kinda cool ending.

Dragon: -wailing- THAT WAS SO SAD!

DM: Aw, it's okay. –wraps an arm around Dragon's neck- Now quit your crying and do the ending line.

Dragon: -sniffles- Okay. We hope that you have enjoyed this fic. Look out for more fics and please review at the end. Bye for now!


End file.
